


Forbidden love and the ensuing love triangle

by Thenewwriter



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Cousins, Forbidden Love, Multi, Teen Romance, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 39,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenewwriter/pseuds/Thenewwriter
Summary: this is a non cannon fan fic and is not related to my other works
Relationships: James Maguire/Michelle Mallon
Comments: 73
Kudos: 31





	1. A new addition to the Mallon household

**Author's Note:**

> this is a non cannon fan fic and is not related to my other works

When James first appeared on the doorstep of the Mallon household Michelle didn’t welcome her cousin with open arms initially. Besides from the fact that he was English he was in every way the polar opposite of Michelle in terms of personality whilst Michelle was a lewd brash and course individual ready to speak her mind at any given notice or as she herself claimed “ was a beacon of truth” James was the opposite a quiet timid and more reserved individual who would prefer to be in the background and not at the forefront of attention.  
However when he arrived in Derry, he would become a centre of attention because he was English. James timidly sat on the sofa in the Mallon household while his mother and his aunt and uncle were in the kitchen having a discussion no doubt about his mother recent divorce from his step-father Paul.

“Michelle!! Say hello to your cousin he is going to be staying with us for a while” Auntie Deidre shouted up the stairs. Michelle who was reading the latest gossip magazine in her room wasted no time but to begrudgingly go downstairs no doubt if she didn’t do what was asked the first time round she would never hear the excessive nagging of her mother who was one of the only people in her life that could control her.  
“Alright James how’s it going” Michelle sighed looking at her fingers rather than look at her cousin more concerned about painting her nails more than anything James would be nothing but a thorn in her side for a while and she would have to put up with it until he went back to London.

“Hi” James timidly replied looking at the floor of the carpet in the living room sure he hadn’t seen his cousin since he was about 5 years old but even then he knew that Michelle never took a instant liking to him even at that age so why would it change over the space of 11 years she sat down at the end of the sofa and looked at her cousin sure he was taller than her and a bit frail but he was an easy pushover to the rest of the fellas in Derry if he went to the catholic boys school he would get his arsed kicked before he set foot in the school yard and she doubted that even the protestant fellas who supposedly like the English more would even welcome him with open arms as he looked like a runt of the litter compared to any fella in Derry.  
“Michelle show James to your room and grab the sleeping bag from the loft you know where it is, he will have to stay in your room as your aunt Cathy is staying in the spare room.” “*sigh* But Ma! He’s a fella!?” “no buts unless you want a hiding now do what I say.”

“Ok dicko follow me” James grabbed his suitcase and followed her up the stairs and down the hallway until he reached a door with a sign on it that read ‘Michelle’s room’ a sign which was obviously not chosen by Michelle as it was one of flowers and hearts on it a relic of a begone era of Michelle’s youth.  
Michelle’s room was a bit smaller than the room that James was used to back home in London. But was decorated with various posters such as Robbie of Take that or movie posters such as pulp fiction showed that music had good taste in both music and films as James himself liked Take that and enjoyed going to the cinema with his mates back in London as it was better than sitting at home where his mother would be around for nearly the whole day.

Michelle clearly hadn’t anticipated James staying in her room as the state of it was in a giant mess with clothes and magazines and CD cases scattered across the carpet littering the entire room so no space on the carpet was clear. Michelle then exited and came back with a sleeping back and chucked it onto the floor and stood directly Infront of James “Listen here dicko I’m only going to say this once don’t you EVER go nosing around my room and going through my stuff!” Michelle prodded James with her finger repeatedly in his chest causing him to back away slowly with each prod “just because I’m sharing a room with you doesn’t mean that you can be like a policeman nosing through my things a lady like myself has to have some privacy are we clear?!” “yeah ok Michelle I wasn’t going to look through your things anyway I am not that sort of person” James held his hand up to show that he was sincere and honest to her he thought that despite her not liking him he could at least be civil to her rather than be a dick. “So where should I put my sleeping bag then?” looking around for a suitable spot amongst the clutter scattered on the floor”.

“Over there” Michelle pointed towards the floor at the end of her small double bed which at the present time was home to a pile of dirty clothes in a pile on the floor. Michelle then fell on top of her bed and continued to read on the latest celebrity gossip no doubt something saucy that she would be able to tell her friend on her way to school.  
James made himself busy and grabbed all the clothing on the floor and moved it to another part of the room so he could unfold the sleeping bag he then opened his suit case and then pulled out his folded clothes and placed them on a chair in the corner of the room until Michelle would allow him somewhere were he could place his clothes he then pulled out a picture and placed it on top of the desk in the room. The picture was one of him and his best friends at his last birthday. His mother took him to a Pizza Hut for his birthday along with his friends and his stepfather. Michelle then noticed the photo and went over to grab to photo for close inspection. “Your friend is a ride by the looks of him shame he is English and is that your girlfriend?”. James grabbed the photo “No Michelle that’s not my girlfriend she is a friend from school Lauren( a tall girl with green eyes and medium length auburn hair) and that is my best friend Lewis (he was skinny with fair hair and blue eyes) and what do you mean by ride?”

“You know when you * Michelle then put a finger between a circle made by her other hand and made some squelching noises” James was physically disgusted by Michelle’s remarks and grabbed the photo back from her “gross Michelle besides he doesn’t even know you so what makes you think he would do that”  
With that Michelle flipped back her hair in a seductive fashion “because I can get with anyone I want because I’m such a charmer whereas you James wont be able to attract anyone here in Derry because you are a ballbag and English so tough shit… now help me clean up the stuff on the floor.”

James went to pick up the pile of clothes he grouped up earlier and proceeded to move them to the laundry hamper next to the door he then chucked them into the hamper and paused when he noticed the item of clothing on the top of the laundry pile a black sports bra. It suddenly hit him that he was sharing a room with a girl and his body was full of teenage hormones so naturally he was unable to control the impulse that went into his mind he had to think of something fast that would distract him. “James what are looking at?!” Michelle peered into the direction that James was paused in facing and saw the item of clothing on the top of the pile “Shit!! Why are you looking at that you perv I don’t go looking at your underwear now fuck off downstairs I’m going to tidy the room myself!” and with that she pushed James out of the room and slammed the door behind him clearly this prick of a cousin was going to be more trouble that what he originally seemed but then she wondered that if he was going to be like that around her what if she would be like that around him ‘Na he is my English prick of a cousin as if something awkward would happen between me and him right?...right?’.


	2. Antics of a schoolday

What was meant to be a temporary stay in Derry for James turned into a permeant move to Derry as his mother decided to pack up and leave him in order to find herself a new partner without the unnecessary baggage. On the plus side he didn’t have to share a room with Michelle anymore so he wouldn’t have to deal with his rampaging teenage hormones as Michelle said that one time “puberty is a bitch”

Sure Michelle’s friends like Michelle herself were hesitant to talk to James initially due to the fact of him being English what more that for James own safety according to the adults he was to attend a all-girls school if this was in any other place and with any other fella in any other circumstance this would be a dream come true for a teenager but with him in this school also made him the centre of attention which he didn’t want. Looks towards James were a mixture of inquisitive nature or outright hostility for him being English sure one of the main jabs he had by some of the girls at the school was Sassenach which he later learnt from his cousin was an Irish term for the English.

Michelle’s friends seem to be decent people according to James there was an eccentric individual called Orla who seemed to have her head fully in the clouds on multiple occasions and seemed to lack concentration on most subjects during the day but excelled in the creative subjects such as Art or Music or Drama where she seemed to be the best pupil in the class so perhaps that was a positive. Another friend such as Claire was always on edge all the time although she was academically gifted in nearly all of her subjects she would occasionally have what was called a caic attack according to Michelle where she would go into a absolute panic when it involved anything that came from breaking the rules. Then there was the natural leader of the group a girl called Erin.

She seemed to a self-called expert in anything that involved creative writing sure she saw herself as one that should spread the creative process to all her friends. She would occasionally write her short stories and or poems during breaktime but she would never share her poems to anyone not even her friends probably partly due to the fear of embarrassment and partly as she argued was that a “good writer never shares her work until its ready”. Furthermore in a weird sense she took it upon herself to protect James from the other pupils of the school and to help him fit in as far as an English boy in a Northern Ireland all girls catholic school in the middle of a sectarian conflict can do.  
Sure most of the school life was not to different to that of James old school back in London although learning Irish and Irish history was completely new as the catholic school, he went to in London never spoke of these subjects. James felt that if he could make it through the day while keeping himself under the radar, he would survive but then he looked at his timetable to find the subject that he dreaded the most double PE.

The teacher of the class Mrs O’Donnell stood everyone to attention in the school yard and told them what they would be doing for the double period “Ok ladies we will be doing netball practice today so go and get your kit on fast as you can and report back here for drills. Mr Maguire seen as you are a fella you will have to get changed in the staff toilets and report back here understood?!”  
The whole class replied with a stern “Yes Mrs” and went off to get changed and report back within the space of 10 minutes everyone was back on the school yard in their PE kits and then proceeded to carry out their netball drills and divided into teams “Maguire, Mallon, Quinn, Devlin, McCool you five are on a team with 2 others grab some bibs” James was given the GK bib Erin the GD, Orla the C Clare the GA and Michelle GS.

Although James had never played netball before, but he found that he had he had a natural talent to this, and he was able to be an effective goalkeeper blocking every shot that was attempted by the opposing goal shooter. Erin meanwhile was busy daydreaming as a way of not concentrating on netball which she didn’t like as it was essentially just standing in the cold and doing nothing, she always preferred sports like hockey or hurling or even rounders just anything but netball.  
“Erin are you going to do anything or just stand there like a statue?!” James remarked noticing his friend’s lack of attention to the game “What?! James I was thinking about something to write down for my creative poetry leave me alone”.

Mrs O’Donnell blew for half time “Ok Mallon swap with Joyce your goal scorer for the other team now give James a challenge for god sake.”  
Michelle was really giving James a run for his money turns out that she was very good at netball apparently it ran in the blood as both Cathey and Deidre Mallon were consistently on the school netball team when they were wains in the same positions where James and Michelle were currently playing it was one minute left of the game and the score was James team 15-14 Michelle team and Michelle was in possession of the ball. Michelle standing a tall as she could taking aim for a shot whilst James was standing directly in front of her like a giant tree ready to catch the ball. Then something unexpected happened as Michelle went to shot, she then lost her footing and fell forwards taking James with her landing smack on the concrete ground flat on top of him starting face to face.

What seemed to be a few seconds for James and Michelle was reality a few minutes as Erin peered over them with a inquisitive look “Michelle are you going to get off James you are crushing him give us your hand” “Don’t worry Erin I’m fine I can do it myself”. As Michelle slowly lifted herself off James he looked towards himself and then will a sudden urge he rapidly bolted towards the school buildings shouting after him “Sorry Mrs I’ve got to use the loo” then Michelle decided that she would do the same and sprinted after James shouting the same excuse straight into the school building.  
James darted into the staff toilet and locked the door behind him and started into the mirror of the staff toilet and he had good reason to be concerned as like before he noticed a slight bulge in his shorts “oh god not again” suddenly there was a knock on the door “SHIT” James panicked imagine if it was sister Michael what would she say if she saw the situation that he was in and he wouldn’t hear the end of it from her and the tirade of his aunt he slowly opened the door but it wasn’t a member of staff rather it was Michelle.

“Michelle what are you doing here?” “Can I come in dicko” he ushered her inside and locked the door behind him so it was just him and Michelle he reached back and scratched he back of his hand with his left hand anxious about what his cousin would say to him. “why does this happen with you when it involves me James?” “I don’t know Michelle I cant control it” “well I guess it means you must fancy me in some way then James I did say before that I am a charmer when it comes to fellas everyone wants to ride me even weird English fellas like yourself.”  
Michelle I’m your cousin I don’t think I can fancy you are practically family” James unsure what to say to escape his current predicament surely this would have to be up there with some of the most strangest things that he had to deal with in his life. “what about the queen and that aren’t they cousins or something?”. “yeah they are but still Michelle I don’t think it would be right it seems wrong to fancy my cousin beside how will I be able to cope for the rest of the day.”

Michelle responded with a coy smile and then whispered in James ear “I know a way and I can show you right now…” she then slowly moved her right hand towards the bulge in James shorts growing larger with every delicate touch she then slid her hand inside his shorts and delicately brushed the bulge held within. James shuddered with excitement but tried to stay as calm as possible throughout the ordeal he had barley kissed a girl back home in London and here he was on second base and making sure he was quiet so as not to gain attention from anyone in the hallway.

In fairness to Michelle James lasted longer than she thought he would thought she was being quite delicate with him as this was his first time with this sort of thing she reckoned the only sounds in the room was James trying to keep a lid on his emotions and trying not to attract outside attention while Michelle’s hand was slowly moving up and down inside his shorts then James spasmed and moaned “oh god!” signalling that he was done he looked at Michelle with a red face full of excitement and flustered look “that was different it was nice perhaps you could do that again one day”. Michelle giggled at the reaction by James and coyly replied “well maybe you can teach me a few moves another time but lets get going otherwise the teachers will kick our holes for being late” and with that Michelle gave James a kick peck on the cheek and snuck out of the staff toilets doing a double check to make sure that she had not been noticed by anyone and rushed towards the changing room when as she saw the entrance to the changing room she noticed Erin with cross arms standing at the doorway “Where were you Michelle Claire was having a caic attack figuring you tried to bunk off school again never mind hurry and get changed we will be late for English at this rate.” Michelle rushed into the changing room and proceeded to get changed unknown to the rest of her friends that antics that she had just committed.


	3. Is this a date or not a date?

James laid on his bed was starting at the celling of his room since moving in with his aunt his uncle decided to clear out the spare room and turn it into James room which was a upgrade to sleeping in a sleeping bag in the same room as his cousin he tried to make his new room some what more personalised by putting up some doctor who posters. His aunt was called into work and his uncle decided to go to the pub so it was just James alone in the house of so he thought.

Suddenly the door burst open and Michelle decided to strut it she looked towards James with a look that was already judging him "Get up we are going out come on ball ache" James sat up on his bed rubbing the back of his neck " Where are we going Michelle?" "shops come on I need to buy some new clothes" "Alright then let me grab my wallet then" James then grabbed his black wallet and stuff it into the front pocket of his jeans and went to join his cousin in going to the shops.

"Michelle how long are you going to be?" James decided to lean on a rail full of t shirts his cousin decided to buy way to many clothes in his opinion and this trip out was an excuse to use him as her personal pack mule. Michelle then walked out of the changing room wearing a pear of blue denim jeans with a white t shirt she then decided to proceeded to strut towards a large mirror and pretend to be a model presenting a new look pulling a seductive face and pose each time which made James want to be sick as it got to the point where it was in his eyes so immature.

"I don't think this shirt does my baps any justice nope I need a different one" and with that she went straight back into the changing room to try another shirt on. "Nightmare isn't it" a voice said from behind James turning round to see a fair haired teenager around the same age as him putting out new stock on the shelves. "What do you mean?" James replied wondering why he was suddenly taking interest in what was going on "I mean just tell your girlfriend that she looks good with any clothes it will make this ordeal end much quicker

she is not my girlfriend and this is not a date" James instantly splurged out of his mouth to the teenagers surprise "Well in that case can you introduce me to her I wouldn't mind getting to know her know what I mean" and with that he gave a little laugh and went back into the staff only door presumably to get more stock to put out.

As soon as Michelle left the changing room James immensely went straight towards her "Michelle can we hurry up please there is a fella here who is taking a fancy to you."  
Michelle let out a smirk "James are you jealous I know I'm pretty but come on don't take it out on me" "Michelle please" "oh fine then your such as buzzkill".

Michelle then led James out of the shop and then towards another shop that specialised in beauty products as Michelle decided to buy some lipstick and ail polish as she found that the stuff from Avon wasn't always cutting it. Whilst Michelle and James were looking at the products on the shelf an member of staff approached both of them obviously noticing that James was completely bored out of his mind over this ordeal but James suddenly started to get a bit nervous as he find her to be quite attractive "Hiya if your boyfriend is interested we have just got some new aftershave in that would be perfect for him". 

Michelle suddenly looked at the member of staff with glaring eyes "He is not my boyfriend!" "Oh in that case maybe your 'friend' might still like to try this aftershave what do you say"  
Michelle suddenly grabbed hold of James wrist tightly like a mother dragging their child out of a shop and then marched out to a café in which they could quickly get a bit to end and end of what was becoming a bit of a bad day.

"Michelle why did you drag me out of that shop like that?" James asked leaning forward onto the table making Michelle slightly nervous he wasn't normally this inquisitive but as on this moment he was giving a police detective a run of his money.  
"It was obvious she was trying to make a move on you dickweed besides I did you a favour because they wouldn't want to date a scrawny English prick like yourself" she stuck her tongue out and flipped James the bird only to cause James to roll his eyes 

James leaned in closer so only Michelle could hear him out of room full of people "so are you jealous then and is this secretly a date?"  
Michelle then suddenly did something which James didn't think Michelle would ever do 'was this a dream' he pondered to himself she  
started blushing red and gave a coy smile "Do you want it to be" she held out her hand as those wishing for James to take it.  
"I'd like that" and with that James placed his hand on top of her's and gave a warm smile for a brief moment everything was forgotten until a certain group of individuals entered.

"Orla can you please stop talking about step aerobics you are doing my head in and for the last time Claire ill so she couldn't join us"  
"But Erin step aerobics is cracker its the best thing ever look its James and Michelle your looking well".


	4. He might be a English Fella but he is a Cute English Fella

"James James James of all the people in the world it had to be James" Erin sighed and put her hand in her hands surely fancying a English fella was not a thing that she would ever had thought about before up until this moment. The only English boys or men she had met up until this point were the British solders that were patrolling the streets sure and she would never been seen with them or even talking to them. But then James had to come into the picture to change everything at first he was like gum that was stick to your shoe seemed a bit annoying but later on she realised that he was completely different to the other guys in Derry as due to him being from London he never had to deal with the issues Derry had thereby making him different in nature to the other fellas where the Derry fellas were like diamonds in the rough James was the diamond that was on a ring refined and shiny.

The prom changed everything for her she then finally knew what the emotions she felt for James actually were. It was a crush or was it something more? Erin leaned back onto her chair in her room. His curly hair begging to be held in her smooth hands his eyes glowing orbs of happiness making her knees weak in his presence his once whiney voice now became a voice smooth as chocolate. Erin's suddenly flustered at these thoughts she had to remain calm "deep breathes Erin Jesus". Erin decided that the best thing to do was to go to the shops to take her mind of James after all if she let her mind wonder it would always return back to thoughts of James "Mammy I'm going to the shops I will be back later" grabbing her denim jacket from the hanger next to the front door and quickly leaving before her mother could get the last word in.

Erin reached into her small pick and mix bag and pulled out a cola bottle chucked it into her mouth the hustle and bustle of the shops was a chaotic scene whilst she was peacefully minding her own business on a bench in the middle of the shopping centre everyone going about their lives oblivious to her except maybe one person behind her that is "Hi Erin what are you doing here". She turned round to see a white and red stripy shirt upon looking at the head of the body it was James smiling down towards her "oh hi James I was just … err… hanging out here what about you?" "Me oh I here to buy some new video games see my mum bought me a PlayStation for my birthday" Erin was surprised at this "Oh nice they are brand new I've seen them on tv" "Erin do you want to join me I could do with someone to hang out with?" "um sure I'll hang out with you" she followed James into the shops trying to resist the opportunity to hold his lonely hand that was gracefully hanging by his side.

James was trying to explain to Erin all the different types of games that you could get for the PlayStation but Erin wasn't hearing any of it she was stuck in her dream land one in which James was taking her on a first date holding hands and the small whispers of confessions of love facing a beautiful sunset "Erin?" "huh what James" Erin startled back into reality "Are you ok?" "yeah I'm fine James… more than fine … super really" "well they didn't have what I wanted so do you want me to walk you home as its getting late you mum might get worried?" James pointing towards the exit "YES! err *cough* yeah we can walk home."

The pair walked down the lonely streets laughing at each others company and discussing their upcoming plans for the week ahead eventually they arrived at the Quinn household where they would have to part ways "So Erin are you free tomorrow after church you could come round mine and play on my new PlayStation should be fun or I've also got a blur cd we could listen to" "I'd love to James it should be fun" James gave Erin a thumbs up and chuckled "its a date then" he then held open his arms to which Erin eagerly went rushing into burring her head into his chest and whispered or at least she thought she did "you smell nice" James taken aback by this gave her an inquisitive look "pardon?" Erin started to back towards the front door "nothing I said nothing err I've got to go now bye" with that she scampered back inside slamming the door behind her.

James laid in his bed that pondering of his shopping experience today this wasn't normal Erin behaviour in his mind he had to find out from someone who knew Erin better than he did there was only one person available. *knock knock* "Michelle its me can I come in please" "yeah its open" Michelle was lying face first towards the end of the bed reading one of her magazines as soon as she saw James she patted next to her beckoning him to sit on the bed "alright dicko what's up" "why do you call me dicko anyway?" Michelle not bothering to look up from her reading "because you are one duh" "Michelle I don't like it you know I don't" Michelle just shrugged her shoulders at this "tough shit" "have you noticed Erin acting odd recently?" James still pondering todays ordeal Michelle looked up towards him "Not that I'm aware of why?" James shrugged his shoulders at this "never mind its nothing to worry about she is coming over tomorrow so you might be able to see for yourself good night"


	5. Sunday confession

Mass one of the worst ways to waste a couple of hours on a Sunday morning. James and Michelle exiting the church staring at the sky in the attempt to forget the boring sermon that the priest literally the only thing good about church was being told that they could go home. "Hi James are we still going to your house" he looked round to see Erin standing behind him wearing a yellow shirt that matched her blond hair she brushed away some loose hair that was hanging over her face back across her ear . "Err … yeah lets go" the three departed the church and started the long walk back to James and Michelle house chatting all the while.

"Jesus dicko give it a rest you have been going on about that PlayStation all morning" Michelle rolling her eyes at James who was telling Erin about it who just nodded and smiled at him all the while. was he using new hair products Erin wondered. "Michelle I will speak to Erin about what ever I want alright!" Michelle put her hands up at this statement "alright dicko calm down don't get your knickers in a twist" Erin laughed at this "Oh feisty" which lead to two sets of eyes being glued to her she gulped at this tension "you know because he was being feisty and err nevermind" she let out a smile of embarrassment and looked at her feet. "erm …ok" James said trying to put the matter to bed it wasn't long before they reached the front door of the Mallon household.

Michelle imminently flung herself onto the sofa in the living room wanting to watch some tv James however wasn't pleased by this as the PlayStation was plugged into the tv in the living room "Michelle can we use the tv I want to play the PlayStation with Erin" Michelle however steadfast as usual flipped them both a middle finger "tough shit I want to watch my show" the tv flickered into life and Michelle ended up being glued to the screen. Erin shuffled her feet "James we can go into your room if you want and listen to that cd you told me about" "sure lets go" both of them scampered upstairs to James room janes opened the door to his room so Erin went straight in and sit on his bed having a look around the room James meanwhile trying to root out the CD on his shelf until he found it. "here we are Erin" he then inserted the cd in a portable cd player then turned up the volume.

James then sat down on the bed next to Erin "can I ask you a question why have you being acting strange around me" Erin sat up straight at the asking of this "Strange … what do you mean"" Erin hands went sweaty and this and she tried when possible to avert her gaze away from James "Just now you are not looking at me" "what are you talking about James I was looking at you?" "no you didn't" "yes I did " "didn't" "did".

Erin guessed that James wouldn't stop asking until she gave a answer "Well the thing is that.. you see its... *gulps* I sorta like you" James put his hands at the back of his head "you like me ? since when?"  
Erin took a deep breath I mean come on he might only find you weird forever and avoid you in the worst case scenario "since the prom please don't judge me for this" she slowly leaned towards James and gave him a kiss on the cheek "that was for talking me to the prom" she leaned in again this time their noses were almost touching "this is for not leaving Derry" her lips touched his softly her hands cupping the cheeks of his face. Erin then sat up from the bed "I've got to go I'll see you later James" she gave James a little wave and smile before scampering down the stairs and out of the house.


	6. Schooltime Drama

"James get up" knocking on his bedroom door "James come on get up its Monday Martin and I are going to work we will see you tonight" James sit up on his bed hearing the front door shutting and looked into the mirror in his room questioning what he had gotten himself into to. It seemed in his eyes that he had a problem in that two people seemed to have affections towards him one was Erin who yesterday had bravely confessed her love to him as well as kissing him the other was his cousin who he had gone on a 'date' with already but would never show her affections when others were around keeping to her act of calling James a dick or English prick when they were alone she was like a different person very kind and gentle to him. James never set himself to being a sort of person that would have to deal with this but evidently this problem fell into his lap and there was nothing that he could do about it clearly this was a long triangle that he really wanted to get out off surely he couldn't toy with both of their affections at the same time surly this cant be right?

James reluctantly got out of bed and got dressed and was sat in the kitchen staring out of the kitchen window eating his bowl of cereal when suddenly two arms wrapped themselves around him and pulled him back "Morning James" he looked up to see Michelle who smiled towards him she then released him and went to find some bread so she could have some toast.

"What's up with Erin James?" she said biting down on her toast "What do you mean?" "Erin's being acting weird particularly around you is everything alright between you two?" James took a sip of a coffee cup "yeah we are good friends besides I don't think its anything to worry about Michelle" Michelle raised a eyebrow at this statement there was definably something up she would get to the bottom of this "if you say so James if you say so."

First period Maths James best subject but he had to admit it was one of the most boring subjects that he ever took he was the type of student in this subject who could put in minimal effort in the lessons but still come up with the highest scores in the class competing with Claire and Jenny Joyce still least it wasn't a subject area in which him being English would give him any stick. "Good morning class hope you had a nice weekend today we will be learning about quadratic equations...." James sat at his desk looking out of the window to the small garden that stood at the end of the school fence wishing that he could be enjoying the sunny weather outside not learning about quadratic equations.

"Right can everyone get into pairs to do the problems on pages 78 to 80" James remained seated as everyone paired off he normally was made by a teacher to join a group of two as normally no one wanted to pair up with him probably because he would show them up that is until a very eager person decided to sit next to him. "James do you want to work together" he looked to his right seeing Erin exercise book in one hand and pencil in the other "Sure ok how was your weekend?" in his mind he was banging his head on the desk over what he just said. "Well Saturday I went to the shops with my mammy and Sunday I went round my friends house to hang ok so all in all it was alright" Erin giggled at James but knew she would probably ask the same thing. 15 minutes later and this was a doddle for James sure he would get top marks again for the consecutive time everything was going fine until he felt something brush against his right hand he casually looked without arousing suspicion to see that Erin was brushing her hand against his 'sure this is nothing' he thought to himself it was a causal mistake. Erin then looked over towards James and saw how quick he was going through the questions "wow James you are really good" James nervously blushed at this "thanks Erin". what the two of them didn't notice however was Michelle who was at the desk behind them witnessing the whole thing trying not to be noticed.

*lunch break*  
James was sitting below a tree eating his packed lunch minding his own business when suddenly someone sat next to him "Hi James" it was Erin she placed her backpack in front of her and started rummaging into it until she pulled out a small yellow plastic tub "thanks for helping me in maths earlier here is a mars bar" she pulled out the mars bar out of the tub "thanks Erin" he hesitantly took it this was not like her to do this she had never done it to anyone before this was a first Erin playfully elbowed his shoulder "your welcome James" then sat admiring their surroundings.

Then Michelle came into view "alright dickheads" she sat next to James on the other side so he was in the middle of both of them Erin shuffled a little bit way from James as she was quite close to him as it was. "did you'd hear about Claire? turns out she fancies the new girl in the lower sixth her name is Emily or something who would have thought there was more that one lesbian at our school" Erin leaned forward to look at Michelle who was trying to light a cigarette " Michelle there are probably more than two lesbians in our school you know" Michelle took a long drag of the cigarette " well in that case then the school paper has more articles to print besides Clare is frigid as fuck when she sees her guess she needs our help then" James then looked at his cousin as well "what are we going to do ask her out for Claire or something she would think we were the gay ones if we messed up" Michelle took another drag "well she wont have to worry about you James your already gay and you Erin were ridding Charlene Kavanagh that one time so." 

before James could open his mouth Erin stepped in "James isn't gay Michelle and I wasn't ridding her I just wanted to be her friend" Michelle raised a eyebrow at this when still holding the cigarette in her mouth "oh yeah how would you know if James is gay? besides you always talked about Charlene this Carlene that oh she is so good looking and popular" Michelle was making kissing sounds in Erin's direction. Erin clearly didn't prepare for this as she started getting flustered and slightly blushing "I don't but … I'm going to find Claire see you later" she dusted herself down and went straight into the direction of the school building. Michelle and James watched as Erin marched off to the school building "I'm telling you Erin definitely wanted to ride Charlene even if she wont admit it I won't lie thought Charlene is a massive ride though so Erin would be lucky" James pondered this "would you ride Charlene then?" laughing at the mere suggestion Michelle then threw her cigarette on the floor and stood up "of course I would if they are a good ride they are a good ride" she laughed at this while walking back into the school building James meanwhile sat there confused was this Michelle being serious only time would tell?


	7. QUICK UPDATE ABOUT STATUS OF THIS FAN FIC

hiya everyone I just got a comment today asking if this fan fic is being continued. I can say with confidence that I am planning to continue this fan fic. I'm sorry I neglected it for my other fan fics. I will continue this one I am currently thinking of ideas for it as of this moment so don't worry. Hopefully I will upload a proper chapter for it soon.

kind regards   
Theneewwriter


	8. Library time and French

James decided he needed some time to himself so went into the school library. He went through the shelves looking for a book to read and then he found one a battered copy of the 'The time Machine' sometimes he himself wished he had a time machine he could go back in time to prevent his mother breaking up with his stepdad or moving away from the friends in London he held so dear and wished that he had with him today.

He sat down in a booth all to himself and flicked through the pages to start reading he had never read any of HG Wells works before but it sounded like a interesting read from the title. Sadly however as he just started reading the first chapter the school bell rang and lunch break was over he begrudgingly got out of his booth and went back to class double French. He walked into the room both Erin and Michelle were there but were sitting in different parts of the classroom. James eyed a empty chair and sat down in it not realising due to having his mind focusing on his book that there were two empty seats beside him. He pulled out his stuff of out his bag and went to continue reading his book until he felt someone sat next to him.

"what are you reading?" he looked over his right shoulder to see Erin looking down at him smiling "is it any good?" she sat down next to him still eying his book "I don't know yet its the time machine by HG Wells have you read it?" "I'm not a fan of sci fi books James but I bet it will be a good read for you" "ah French its a beautiful language isn't it James?" Erin sighed he looked at her and she had a smile on her face looking at him with a gaze that he never really expected towards him. "hey dicko how do you say kiss my hole in French" Michelle sat down on his left hand site looking at her makeup mirror "I don't know Michelle" Erin then leaned in "baiser is kiss Michelle I know that" Michelle smirked "something you will never do Erin have you confessed your love to Charlene yet or not?" Erin scowled "actually I have kissed someone Michelle and no I'm not kissing Charlene."

"your pillow doesn't count Erin and..." "Bonjour Class" a elderly gentleman entered the room "lets continue with what we did last week we will continue writing a essay on what matters most to me in French of course" the teacher gave a slight chuckle the whole class expressed their distain they all hated writing French essays which tended to be a long and in their opinions tenuous ordeal. 

*40 minutes later*

the only sounds that could be heard in the room was the scratching of pens against paper, the ticking of the clock and the sound of the crunch of a apple that the teacher was eating as he was leaning on his chair. James was stuck he wasn't really that good at learning foreign languages but to give him credit he put 100% effort into all of his subjects. "psst James" he looked up from his exercise book to see Erin leaning into his exercise book "how's it going" "ok I guess what about you" "I'm struggling James can you help me I've got no ideas" this was Erin Quinn and she was out of ideas this wasn't like her. Her exercise book was empty absolutely nothing written in it "why don't you write about your friends Erin that might be a good essay" Erin chewed on her pen "of course James how could I be so stupid thank you" she quickly looked around her to make sure no one was watching and gave James a quick hug then rapidly got started to her essay. James went back to writing his essay when he felt something on his back he looked without turning his head to see one of Erin's arms reaching for his back he leaned back into his chair trying not to attract attention to feel her rubbing his lower back.

James kept his head looking at his essay then he felt something else a hand on his left leg he looked down to see a hand on his leg but it wasn't his hand it was Michelle. He took deep breaths in his mind 'ok James play it cool there is only 10 minutes of the lessons left keep calm' he looked straight ahead trying to not bring attention to the fact that the hand was wandering up and down his leg 'oh god Michelle what are you doing?" James continued to look straight ahead while Erin was rubbing his back Michelle's hand was going up his thigh 'oh god this is torture its hell its hell' then she went between his legs and gave a certain area a delicate squeeze "oh god!" suddenly everyone looked at him in the classroom. "is their a problem Mr Maguire?" "sorry sir can I use the loo I don't feel to well" the teacher muttered something under his breath then "ok Mr Maguire you can go" causing him to stand up and walk quickly out of the room.


	9. Can't sleep

James sat at his desk in his room late at night after going his French essay and staring at the photograph of his with his friends back in the pizza hut in London up until then the only affection he ever got from a girl was his friend Lauren but that affection was merely friendship and not romance now he had two girls who were both interested and him both of them good people and he didn't want to let them down but eventually he will have to admit to one of them that its not going to happen and what then drama? heartbreak? what if they didn't take it well and took it out on him for a long time? the put his head in his hands and sighed "why do you put yourself in awkward positions James?."

James lost track of time and looked at the clock on the table next to his bed "shit its 1am" it was early Friday morning and he had to get up at 7am he quickly undressed so he ended up being in nothing but his pants and then dove straight under the covers and tried to get some sleep he had a big day tomorrow he had to hand his essay in and had double PE again he had to do netball again a sport he didn't really like that much. "for god sake" James tried to fall asleep but with no avail he couldn't get to sleep his mind was wandering and not letting him sleep.

Suddenly his door started to creek he continued to shut his eyes and turned his body so his front faced the wall as to pretend as if he was asleep perhaps it was his aunt making sure that he was asleep and wouldn't hear a call from the school saying that he fell asleep in class it didn't happen often but sometime it would happen in the past but his mother didn't really care she only really cared about herself.

Now normally if it was his auntie Deidre she would just open the door and in 5 seconds shut the door now the door was shut after 5 seconds but then was a small creaking of the floor the creaking sounds getting closer and closer to the bed he didn't move and still had his eyes shut then he felt the movement of his bedsheet and then a weight slide into the bed the springs in his mattress creaking at the additional weight. Then a arm wrapped around his shoulder he slight opened his eyes to see a hand grasp the top of his sheets. "Michelle?" he said in a quiet voice which returned a giggle "you talk in your sleep dicko? its cute in a way." He turned his body to lay flat on his back causing a reaction from Michelle "what the fuck! are you awake?" James opened his eyes to look at Michelle laying next to him "how many times have you done this Michelle" she wrapped her self around him "a few weeks but I only stay for a minute.. I better get going and." she started the shuffle out of the bed when James put his hand on hers to stop her. 

"wait! Michelle you can stay if you want" before he finished his sentence she leapt back in the bed "well dicko are you going to make space on the bed and move your fat arse" he shuffled closer to the wall to allow her room to lie next to him. "comfy?" he moved the sheets so that she was covered at much as him so she wouldn't get chilly "yeah thanks dicko you aren't that bad for a English fella.. don't let the rest hear that!" she pointed a chipped nail at him " your secret is safe with me Michelle cross my heart" she looked at him as he was staring into the darkness the streetlights the only light that was faintly coming through his curtains. "you ok James?" she brushed his curls in his hair "mm yeah I'm was just thinking." "about what?" could he tell her the truth.

"Just thinking about my friends in London wonder if they miss me?" Michelle put her head on his chest "I know that if you were away I would miss you" she rubbed his chest hair with her hand and looked up at him. James smiled and looked down at Michelle "really? (he blushed at this)... goodnight Michelle" he closed his eyes but felt Michelle give him a kiss on the lips "goodnight James I love you" then laid back beside him and both of them drifted off to sleep.


	10. Metal dogs and riding aliens

James and Michelle had the house to themselves on a Friday afternoon both of them watching tv in the living room cosied up on the sofa. "can't believe you got the highest mark in that French essay dicko I'm so proud of you" she playfully punched him in the arm he rubbed where she playfully punched her "ah that really hurt" Michelle smirked "wuss" James looked at her "you will pay for that". he pushed Michelle down on the sofa. "oh really James what are you going to do?" "what am I going to do!" "yeah big man!" she eyed his lips and licked her lips. James leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers.

*5 minuities later*

James was stilling gently kissing Michelle her hands wandering and left solely resting on his back she pulled away from James lips and wiped her lips "your a good kisser... for a English fella" James laughed "I am the only English fella you ever kissed" "what about Robbie James?!" "you mean that picture taped on a pillow" that got him a slap on his arse "don't test me you wee English fella!" "why do you call people wee when they aren't small I'm taller than you" *ding dong* James got on his feet "tell them to fuck off James I want to snog a English fella again!" he opened the door to see Erin standing there holding a VHS tape "hey Erin what are you doing here?" Erin didn't make eye contact with him initially and by her posture it was obvious she was a bit nervous "my da recorded some doctor who last night on this I was wandering if you want to watch it with me?" James smiled "but you have never seen doctor who before?" Erin brushed her hair with her hand "no... but I thought if I was to start then I should do with someone who likes it a lot so what do you say?" Erin again looked down at her shoes. "alright come in" Erin smiled "thanks" she walked into the living room to see Michelle lying on the couch with a coy smile on her face which quickly went away.

"What's going on?!" Michelle sat up "Erin wants to watch doctor who with me" "now really?.. fine then" Michelle slouched on the corner of the sofa disappointed as Erin put the VHS tape in the VHS player and sat down James sat between the two Derry Girls.

*20 minutes in*

"so why does the doctor have a metal dog James?" Erin stared at the screen Michelle went to get a packet of crisps and sat eating them the sound of the crunch the being heard in James left ear "that's his pet dog called K9" about 30 seconds later Erin turned to James again "why do those Daleks look like a salt and pepper shaker?" "I don't know Erin besides they are the most dangerous aliens the doctor has ever faced." Michelle leaned in "yeah but ( she popped another crisp in her mouth) does he ride anyone then?" James sighed "no Michelle he doesn't Kirk in Star trek might have thought I remember watching a old tape when I was little but never got into it." "in that case James that Kirk must be some ride." As the three of them were watching the tape James suddenly felt Erin's fingers brushing against his hand her looked to see that it was Erin focused on the screen as he turned back he could feel another lot of fingers brushing against his other hand he then looked to see Michelle fingers brushing against his. He was unsure what to do at first but he held both of their hands and gave Michelle's hand a comforting squeeze but Erin was happy that he was holding her hand anyway.

*1hr Later"

Erin looked at her watch "Christ I have to go Mammy wants me back for dinner" she ejected the VHS tape "thanks for watching doctor who with me James" she wrapped one hand around the back of his neck "I will see you later" she looked behind his shoulder "see you later Michelle" and with that she led herself out of the house as both James and Michelle looked out of the window as she turned and waved then went walking up the road. "right where were we" Michelle pulled him back on the sofa as she leaned in to kiss him again. James sniffed her breath "cheese and onion seriously?!" Michelle pushed his down so it was his turn to lay on the sofa "what?! I was hungry now stop talking!" she pressed her lips against his and began roughly snogging him.


	11. I should be on casualty

Michelle sat at the breakfast table spreading some jam on a piece of toast Martin had already gone out to work which left Deidre and Michelle and two empty chairs at the table. "where's James?" Michelle sipped at her morning coffee "he is in bed he isn't going to school today he is sick" Deidre grabbed her keys "Gastroenteritis nasty bit of business ive given him some toast" Deidre opened the door "i will see you at dinnertime" "bye mammy" *slam* Michelle dropped her toast and stormed upstairs and knocked on James door. "come in" said a weak voice Michelle opened the door to see James lying in bed a plate at the floor next to his bed with toast uneaten and a jug of water with a small glass full. 

"Alright dicko how are you feeling?" Michelle sat on the end of the bed "feel like crap" James sat himself up on the bed "can't go to school today so can you hand in my French homework please?" he pointed to his exercise book on his desk. Michelle grabbed it and put it in her bag "I wish I could stay and look after you" she looked at her watch "shit Erin is getting anxious I will see you later" she leaned in to kiss his head "love you James" James groaned clutching his stomach as Michelle left.

*later that day*

"James are you awake.. James" James opened his eyes to see a blonde haired girl staring at him "Erin is that you?... what are you doing here?" Erin put a damp cloth on his head "Michelle told me you were sick.. i brought you some chicken soup" Erin lifted a bowl of soup and sat down on the bed taking a spoonful of soap and attempting to feed James like a baby "open wide please" James did as he was told his lips pressing on the spoon as it was removed from his mouth he smiled and licked his lips "did you make this" Erin smiled "My secret recipe just for you" "ERIN!.. ERIN!" Erin sighed and opened the door "What Michelle?" "Should i put the Heinz can in the recycling or the normal bin!" Erin frowned the secret was found out "What do you think?" James smiled "its the thought that counts."

Michelle came back upstairs and stood in the doorway "he can feed himself Erin.. Christ" Erin feeding him another spoonful "i know but he needs his energy he is very weak at the movement" "Erin its a stomach bug not a terminal illness he will be grand in a few days" Erin put the bowl on the floor and turned around "how do you know Michelle that book in the school library said otherwise." Michelle put her hand in front of her face "you thought it was a stomach tumour or something worse" Erin laughed "no i didn't" "and orla wanted to operate on him" "What!.. (James hid under the covers) she isn't here is she" "no James... besides I told her your nose doesn't flash red and make a buzzing sound either."

*ring ring*

Michelle went downstairs and answered the phone "Hello.. hi Mary.." Erin turned round and stared at the empty doorway "oh god" "no I don't know where Erin is... okay bye" Michelle walked upstairs Erin brushed past her "I've got to go James..( she stormed down the stairs) GET WELL SOON!" *slam* now it was just Michelle and James in his room and the whole house. "I will be back" Michelle rushed out and came back a minute later wearing a nurses hat "Michelle that's your mum's" Michelle straightened it on her head "no shit" she walked over slowly to James and sat down she placed her hand on his knee "aww my patient is poorly today" she leaned in closer as she did so she unbuttoned her top few buttons on her shirt and leaned in a way that James could see down her shirt "Michelle what are you doing?" James shuffled on the bed moving further away from her she then sat down on her bed "I am just making sure my patient is comfortable" she then grabbed the still hot bowl of soap "open wide James" he did as he was told as Michelle repeated the same as Erin did.

Michelle then placed her hand on his forehead "you are burning up" she ran and got a damp tea cloth and placed it on his head James still nervous as she smiled "feeling better?" James still staring at her "Michelle I think you need to work on your bedside manner" Michelle put her hands on her hips "excuse me!.. but 4 generations of my family were nurses so I am a natural thank you very much!." Michelle catered for his every whim she even massaged his shoulders fluffed his pillow got him food and water even waited outside the bathroom when he went in occasionally kissing his forehead or cheek when he came out all pale.

a few hours later Deidre walked in tired at the end of her shift and noticed Michelle carrying a tray with plates walking down the stairs wearing a nurses hat now normally she would think Michelle was up to something but instead she gave a tired smile "joining the family profession are you?" Michelle smiled "I guess so mammy" next Michelle heard a phrase she hardly heard throughout her teenage years "I'm proud of you wain.. I'm proud of you."


	12. A note with a anonymous author

With the help of Michelle and Erin James was nursed back to health and joined the rest of the Derry girls back to school. "its nice to have you back James" Claire chirped up as he walked with his friends down to his locker "thanks Claire" "did you get my card James?" Orla opened a bag of Haribo's and starting eating the hearts "yes orla i liked the picture of the teddy bear dressed as a doctor" "that was my idea James!" Erin turned round "Erin that was my i.." "it was my idea Orla!" Orla went quiet and back to her Haribo's. "agh all this talk of James is annoying I'm getting a Pepsi" Michelle walked off in a separate direction trying to find a drinks machine in one of the other hallways. James stopped and rummaged through his bag "I left my history textbook in my locker" James went off Erin sat down at a bench along with the rest of them while James went to his locker.

James eventually brushed past all the small y7s and found his locker her put in the key and twisted the key and opened his locker when sat a piece of paper lying on top of the history book that he was looking for the piece of paper looked like it had been slid through the veneration slits in the locker as he picked up the piece of paper and read the contents of the letter its writing in print writing.

"to the wee English Fella,

If i could i would write you a short novella but instead i will write a poem for you the wee English fella.

For many years it was said the English were bad people however seeing you at this school has changed that perception completely

everyday i see you my heart skips a beat pounds on my chest like a drum thump thump thump

the brief candle of life flickers everyday but the flame in my heart for you is more that a flicker its a flame of passion that all our surroundings can't extinguish

you may not see it the same hell you may chose to ignore but this note of mine but it is sent in good faith to the fella i adore

cupids arrows struck me down and the maze of love has guided me to you i hope its the same.

as i reach the bottom line of this paper I bid you adieu but my parting words are I LOVE YOU

James looked at the note and read it word for word he analysed its contents he pulled the note close to his face the smell of perfume lingering on the note its smelled of lavender he liked that smell. He folded the note and put it in his blazer pocket. "James you ok?" James grabbed the history textbook and shut his locker noticing Michelle holding a Pepsi can "yeah I'm fine I forgot my textbook". Both James and Michelle walked back to the group Claire and Orla busy debating what was better mars bars or snickers bars while Erin saw James come back and smiled. She stood up "took you a fair amount of time then" she grasped her book at hugged it tight to her chest and lead the way for the group to follow through the crowded hallway.


	13. two notes in one day someone is popular

Later the same day James went back to his locker to put away some books that he didn't need anymore the other girls were around him they went off to get lunch in the canteen leaving James on his own at the moment he was going to join them later but for now he needed to go to his locker. He used his key and opened it to find another note in his locker clearly someone wanted his attention. He read the writing on this note but the writing style was different.

'Love

To you the wee fella such a ride

to follow my heart i must abide

a conquest in love my ultimate pride'

James sniffed this note unlike the first that smelled of lavender this one smelt like chip shop vinegar and grease clearly someone who liked Finnoula's he put this note with the other ones back in his bag and walked down the hallway unknown to him that he was being watching by someone hiding in a doorway. He went to join his friends at the lunch table "hey James where is Michelle?" Erin looked up. James looked around but he couldn't find her "I don't know" he sat down "So anyway James important question.. (James pricked his ears up was this about the note) which is better mars bars or snickers bars?" all the girls looked at him waiting to hear his word of wisdom "mars bars I guess" "Yes! hi five" Erin held her hand up realising the embarrassment and put it straight down "i don't accept that" Orla dropped her snickers bar on the table "Orla the vote was 3-1 Mars bars are better" Erin looked at James and smiled.

"i do like Snickers Orla i just think Mars bars are better?" Orla felt dejected about 30 minutes James stood up having finished the sandwich he made which was corned beef and he went to get a drink from a drinks machine. As he went on his way to the drinks machine he suddenly felt a grab on his shoulder and someone dragging him into a storage room.

"hey let me go you dick!" James grabbed the hand on his shoulder and threw it off "hey now that's not the way to speak to me dicko" a hand pulled the door short and locked it from the inside. "Michelle what are you..." Michelle planted a kiss on his mouth James shut his eyes as he allowed Michelle to kiss him passionately her tongue wrapping around his. "i.. wanted .. to.. this for a while.." she repeatedly kissed him. "did you get my note today" she wiped he lips and smiled. "about how i am such a ride?" Michelle pulled him over to some crates she sat on top of them "come on we don't have much time".

*10 minutes of passionate kissing later*

both of them were completely red faced and flustered Michelle wiped her lips "my parents are going to be gone tomorrow the whole day" she finger paced on his chest "guess we will have lots of time tomorrow to do whatever we want" James smiled "you meant what you want" Michelle kissed his lips "exactly" she jumped down from the crates and unlocked the door "see you in class dicko" and with that she left the room and walked down the hall leaving James to follow suit.


	14. James are you having a lie in or something?

"good morning you absolute ride" James opened his eyes to see Michelle in her dressing gown and slippers carrying a tray with a plate full of toast and two cups of tea. James scooted over to allow Michell to place the tray on James legs as she climbed into bed with him and placed the tray in between them "its nice breakfast in bed isn't it" she handed him a piece of buttered toast he gladly took it and took a bite. "so what are we doing today then since your parents are both away?" Michelle took a sip of coffee "well first we will enjoy this breakfast I made then you can paint my nails.." "Why do I have to paint your nails you can do it!" "you do It better than me James plus I cant touch my toes I want it purple this time" James looked confused "purple why purple?" "because purple is the colour of royalty James and I am your motherfucking queen that's why!" James rolled his eyes but at least he knew Michelle had paid some form of attention in the English lessons of Shakespeare Julius Caesar play and the context of purple.

15 minutes later

"for a fella you sure can do good nail painting" Michelle looked at the shiny coat of purple nail polish on her toenails. "Mum used to get me to paint her toe nails for the same reason (he tried to muster a laugh but couldn't) couldn't touch her toes" he gave a meek smile and a small nod.. Michelle noticing how his mood changed put a hand on his shoulder "your ma is a dick James honestly if she abandoned you she is nothing at least mammy treats you better." Michelle then stood up and walked towards the door on the heels of her feet allowing the nail polish to dry "you wanna watch some tv dicko bet there is something on" James smiled.

"for Feck sake!" Michelle flicked through the channels but it was boring news announcements. "nothing on then" James sat down next to her Michelle sulking he eyes his small vhs collection of doctor who episodes he recorded Michelle noticed this "James I swear to god if you suggest doctor who you will have a slow and agonising death" "you are just jealous because auntie Deidre is taking me to a convention in a few days." "what so you can ride a dalek or whatever its called" Michelle reached into her dressing gown pocket and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter "I'm going outside for a smoke be back in a bit" she lightly patted James thigh as he sat down on the sofa. he looked to make sure she was outside before putting a vhs tape with a doctor who episode on.

*a while and few cigarettes later*

"I will never understand why you like this" Michelle crossed her arms as she slouched on the sofa as James sat eager to finish the rest of the episode "because its a good series Michelle" Michelle shuffled closer to him "this is boring can we do upstairs and have some fun" "Michelle I'm watching this" she tugged on the collar of his dressing gown "please come one just a quick snog." "Why not kiss down here Michelle?" "because I don't want to listen to this rubbish" she got up and walked slowly towards the stairs "I will be waiting don't make me wait for long."

after 10 minuets the episode on James vhs tape had ended and James went upstairs to find Michelle lying on his bed "took long enough dicko I might as well turned into a statue up here" he stood there as she dived under the covers "well dicko aren't you going to join me?" he took his dressing gown off and joined her under the covers she immedently climbed on top of him and kissed him James in the back of his head noted that her breath smelled off cheap cigarettes. She then reached in her pocket and pulled out a small packet "lets have some fun James."

*30 minutes later*

"Michelle you are too much for me" James was wheezing Michelle smiled "Christ James your such a wuzz we aren't finished yet!" *ding dong* "AH FOR FUCK SAKE!" Michelle rolled off "you answer it!" James put some boxers on and put his dressing gown on Michelle wrapped herself in the covers like she was in a sleeping bag. He went down the stairs and opened the door "Erin?" "hi James I was wondering if you wanted to.. are you having a lie in?" she dressed him with her eyes eying him up and down "yeah I'm having a lie in today so you were saying?" "oh I was wondering if you wanted to go to the shops today but I can come back later if you want?" "I think I will stay in today Erin sorry" James could see Erin was a bit disheartened at that "oh... okay I will see you at church tomorrow bye James." and with that Erin walked away James shut the door behind him. "OI HURRY UP YOU WUZZ!" a voice boomed from upstairs.


	15. Sunday lunch at the Quinn household

"The mass has ended thanks be to god" and with that Sunday mass was over with James left the church and stood in front of the steps to the church as the congregation left the church among the last to leave was the Mallon's alongside Erin and her family. Erin smiled when she saw James she walked towards him "mass was boring today wasn't it I swear I heard it all before" James looked down at Erin's feet he felt bad for what he did to Erin yesterday "i wouldn't know i never used to go to church a lot when i was little" Erin was confused "you are a catholic right?" she leaned closer as so others wouldn't hear this. "I am but apart from mum getting me baptised we never went to church except on her weddings" James had seen enough of those to last his whole lifetime "look I'm sorry about yesterday Erin I felt like I was rude to you." Erin put a hand on his shoulder "its ok James hey would you like to come over for a bite to eat Ma might save a place at the table for you?" it was at this moment Mary showed up behind them.

"James love nice to see you would you like to join us for a little Sunday lunch I'm sure your aunt wont mind" Mary holding anna as she was pulling on Mary's dress material Erin grinned "it will be roast chicken." "thank you Mrs Quinn you best ask my aunt yourself and see what she says. Mary went to find Auntie Deidre leaving the two alone for a while James noted the smell of lavander in the air but chose not to comment on it.

Michelle rocked over and pulled a packet of chewing gum from her jeans pocket and put a stick of gum in her mouth "what's this about you going over to the Quinn's for lunch?" "yeah Mary invited me round to lunch?" "hey James what's wrong with dad's roast beef?" "nothing Michelle its just Erin's family invited me over so you can have my portion as well" he knew how much Michelle liked her dad's Sunday roast dinners even James couldn't deny there were some of the best he ever had. "well if you put it like that dicko guess i get double helpings" she licked her lips. "Ach James we are going to get going now" Mary was gathering the whole family together "ach Michelle how are you?" "good Mary bit tired but good" she quickly looked at James with her eyes then back at Mary "i'll see you later dicko" she punched him playfully on the arm and walked back to her parents leaving James Mary and Erin.

"Mary the wee English fella is following us" Sarah looked behind her to notice James trailing behind the Quinn's and McCool's "Sarah he is joining us for lunch" Erin stopped to allow herself to be with James so he wasn't alone on the walk to the house. "you ok James?" Erin looked at James as they were walking side by side "yeah just thinking" he felt a slight touch as Erin's hand brushed against his "about what?" "that reading in church" Erin was a bit confused "the one about Jesus turning the water to wine at that wedding" "yeah imagine having a power like that would be amazing" James let out a grin "well round here you would be well popular."

*a while later"

"here you are James" Mary placed a roast chicken dinner in front on him on the table Erin sat next to him and nudged him on the arm "yum eh" Erin grinned "I did the roast potatoes so let me know how I did" James cut into a roast potato and poured gravy over the half roast on his fork he then put the roast in his mouth "mmm that's good Erin nice texture" "thank you James you are too kind" she quickly put a arm round him but when she noticed her mothers gaze she put it back to her side. "Its nice to have you join us James" Mary put a spoon full of mashed roast potato and went to feed it to Anna. "thank you for the invitation Mrs Quinn" James put a fork full of food in his mouth. "don't think you can take advantage of our hospitality boy" Joe pointed a fork at him "Da stop that!" James meanwhile continued to eat he put a fork load of roast chicken leg in his mouth it was nice it was..

He suddenly felt the need to grab his throat Erin looked as he placed a hand on the table "James are you ok?" his face going red as he was clawing his throat with one hand. Gerry leaped out of the chair "Sweet Jesus he is choking" "Da help him!" Erin moved out of the way Anna started to cry Mary had a concerned look on her face and went to call Deidre. Joe stood up "thump the boys back" instead Gerry remained calm "i know the Heimlich manoeuvre" Gerry wrapped his arms around his check and pushed down on his chest. Orla looked at James "his face is turning blue aunt Mary" Gerry continued until James coughed out a chicken bone and kneeled on the floor "Agh James " Erin wrapped herself around him the waft of lavender overloading his nose. Mary came back holding the phone piece "James its Deidre love" he slowly walked to the phone "hello.." "James Jesus are you alright?!" "I'm fine auntie just a chicken bone" "oh Jesus love you scared me when michelle answered the phone and said you were choking she is on her way."

*knock kock*

James went to open the door and immendly got a slap in the face "Are you trying to give me a heart attack fucko!"


	16. On the way home and a small gift

"Michelle please you can drop the whole issue now I'm fine that was the only time I've ever chocked on a chicken bone" James walking besides Michelle his hands in his side jean pockets "but what if Gerry didn't know what to do what then James huh?!" James didn't reply only silence did "guess I didn't think about that then?" James never thought further of the incident other than that. "look next time I will be careful ok will that make you better?" "much" "hey I never realised how good the city looks from up here" the view of the city as they were walking down the hill in a way it was better than the scene of London from a train or plane "Derry is class James" they paused staring at the view. "but I don't fit in Michelle do I? I am a square peg in a round hole a English rose among shamrocks at best and thorns at worst..(Michelle punched him in the arm) ow ok not thorns." "that's better besides who cares you have me and family and friends to help you baring you don't act like a prick at least." He looked down at her "you have a crude way of explaining things don't you? "I'm a beacon of truth James now come on Mammy want us home asap."

*back at the Mallon house*

"James are you okay son I had Mary on the phone and she has been a nervous wreck" Deidre giving him the once over "I'm fine auntie guess I didn't chew properly and check for bones." "oh I expect that from a wee kid James but for god sake you are almost a man but at least you have eaten so I don't need to dish you up some lunch. there are some choc ices in the freezer if you want one." and with that Deidre sat down with Martin to watch some TV. James decided against eating anything else and instead went straight upstairs to his room he needed some time to himself he laid on his bed staring at the paint on the celling and the patterns of the wallpaper.

*knock knock*

"James you ok?" Michelle peaked her head in "yeah fine" "can I come in?" "do you have to ask?" she smiled and shut the door behind her as the entered she sat at his desk chair and sighed "you sure you okay right now i got a cassette we can listen do together or.." "do you think my mum misses me Michelle?" he turned his head to face her "its been a 4 months since i came here 4 months yet she never visited me through that time just that 1 letter on my desk and buying and sending me my birthday presents and that letter was a week after i arrived." Michelle saw the letter and picked it up and read it 

'James

I will be back for you soon. you know Paul and I have had to get divorced which is hard on both of us especially me but when the dust has settled i will come back for you soon and then we can return to London and live out the rest of our lives as we should do as mother and son.

Love Mum xoxo'

attached to the letter was a small polaroid photo of James as a new born swaddles in a cloth held by his mum in a hospital bed the day he was born.

"that was almost 4 months ago … not even one phone call" he put a hand over his face. "what about you friends in London?" "Lauren has been sending letters almost once a week she was my best friend the rest.. I kind of lost contact since I have been here." Michelle could empathise with him it must be hell to be thrown in a alien place to him without his mum or old friends around him. "well if you need someone to talk to I am here for you" she put a hand on his thigh and rubbed it then got up "i will be in my room if you need me" she leaned in to kiss him "see you soon" James needed some fresh air he went down the stairs to the garden when he saw a small little box fall from the letter box and hit the doormat below.

Nobody else saw or heard this so he went to pick up the box their was a cassette inside the title on the cassette said "to James Play Me xx"


	17. A little cassette tape

James took the tape and put it in his Walkman and attached his headphones in interesting to hear what its contents had to say he also made sure to shut the door so no one came in unnanounced.

' **Right is this thing recording?.. *tap tap* hello?.. okay.. right now James if you are listening to this I thought I would say how much you mean to me and I hope you like this I found this old record of grandma's grandpa said I could have it I have been listening to it for ages and well it made me think of you'**

***cough cough***

**(Nat King Cole love me as though there were no tomorrow)**

** Love me as though there were no tomorrow **   
** Take me out of this world tonight **   
** Take me, make me forget my sorrow **   
** So, when I wake tomorrow, I'll know our love was right **   
  
** Kiss me as though it were now or never **   
** Teach me all that a heart should know **   
** Love me as though there were no tomorrow **   
** Oh, my darling, love me, don't ever let me go **   
  
** Love me as though there were no tomorrow **   
** Oh, my darling, love me, don't ever let me go **

** *creak* Erin is that you singing? ... thats Mammie's record! "Mammy Granda said i could have it ask him yourself" okay.. didn't know you liked singing should have made you join the church.. "can you leave please!" "alright alright" ' **

James stood in amazement although Erin normally didn't sing in fact in assembly she would normally lipsinging in this instance she was actually good it was obvious she had been practicing this for a while and I guess she was meant to give the tape to him after dinner but the whole bone bravado got in the way. but should he meantion it to her tommorow at school or not. 'god damn James' he thought to him he laid back on his bed "maybe i could listen to it again i mean it can't help? she is a good singer" *click rewind button*

'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to those that haven't heard that song before best look it up and listen to it its a good love song from the 50s still good today imo.


	18. I didn't know you could sing? and a interesting question?

"oh is you limey are you doing to buy something otherwise get out and don't waste my time" James kept his head down as he headed for the drinks fridge in Dennis's wee shop. the cold air of the fridge greeting his hand as he rummaged through the shelf he pulled out a small red can thinking it to be coke but instead it read 'coca colla' he put it back then pulled out a grey can 'papsi' where on earth was he getting his stock from?! rummaging further he pulled out a black can 'tango' "oh thank god" something he recognised "what was that boyo?" "nothing I will take this please" "fifty pence" Dennis rung him up and gave him back his change. While he was doing this James looked at the papers "this isn't a library son either buy it or.." "get.. out...?" James meekly said as to not get a bollocking on a early Monday morning "aye you got the gist."

James took it as his cue to leave as he went through the open door back into the outside world "James!" He looked around to see a blond haired girl walk up to him from a distance clutching the straps on her bag "Erin hi how are you" "good thanks yourself" "alright I guess." Erin shuffled in place "would you like to walk to the bus stop together.. I mean you don't have to if you want since we are a bit early we can hang out for a bit." "sure we can hang out for a bit" they found themselves a bench they could sit on Erin imminently began rummaging through her bag then found her lunchbox and observed the contents "cheese again I told her to give me ham" James looked through his "I have ham do you want to swap sandwiches at lunch" She smiled "thats a good idea you have James for a english fella you sure are smart... dont take that the wrong way you not stupid.. im digging myself into a hole again i will stop now."

James gave a short chuckle "no offence taken.. I didn't know you could sing?." Erin blushed her face going red "sing.. me I.. I.. don't know what you mean?" "that tape you sent me I listened to it." She frowned "I bet you stopped listening as I started to sing I knew I shouldn't have I'm so stupid" she stood up and zipped up her bag "Erin wait I listened to it seven times" "seven?" "aye seven?" she sat back down "look at you using the local lingo your not a stranger anymore are you?" she playfully punched him "sorry about that" he rubbed his arm "well your lingo is growing on me.. still don't understand wee thought." Erin then reached in her pocket and pulled out a box of cigarette's "you want one?" "cigarettes you smoke?! since when?!" "calm down James I only have one a week when I'm on my own" James threw the packet on the ground "hey!" "please don't smoke its not good for you auntie Deidre tells me that" "fine.. for your sake does she know about Michelle smoking." "knows it?! she can smell it she practically frisk searches her every time she comes home like a policewomen but yet somehow Michelle can still get them in the house I mean neither my uncle martin or my aunt smokes I don't know how she does it?." Erin smirked "maybe she hides the pack in her bra or up her knickers" both of them laughing at the mear thought of this.

"Can I ask you a question James?" "depends on the question?" "do you believe in fate or destinity or both?" James leaned back "that's very philosophical have you been reading that Aquinas book the deacon has been banging on about in mass then?" "no god no James I don't listen to him he is boring.. but I always wondered especially this year." James looked at his watch and tapped it a motion that they needed to go "I don't know Erin maybe.. maybe not who knows" "James.." he stopped and turned around "yeah" she kissed him on the cheek "thank you for being the best English friend I ever had" he smiled "I am the only English friend you ever had so far" she held his hand " well in that case I hope they are all like you" "including not liking greasy food?" she punched him again "okay mostly like you.. but we all have faults we are all imperfect we all have our virtues and vices." "okay NOW! you have defiantly been listening to what the deacon said.


	19. Camping trip: the car ride

"For god sake Gerry I am not sleeping in a tent I'm not in the Girl guides anymore" Mary putting her suit case in the back of the car "fine Erin can go in the tent along with James and Michelle" Mary turned to Erin "sure why isn't Claire coming along Erin?" Erin threw her bag in the boot "She is away at her cousin place in Buncrana and we are going to Bundoran so.." "fair enough" Mary eyes James and Michelle "did your Deidre say it was ok for you two to come with us" Michelle spat a piece of chewing gum on a piece of tissue then threw it down the gutter "she said it was fine just call her if there are any problems." "Can I ride with your Mrs Quinn if that is ok" "course you can son jump in" James slid into the back of the red car. "what's the matter to scared to jump into the back with Mr McCool" "its just the stories you said I think its better for me to be with Mr Quinn" James remembered the story of how Grandpa Joe accidently speed up to much near a police/army checkpoint causing the solders and policemen on the checkpoint to get a bit scared leading to a few choice words from a RUC constable.

"Ok Sarah you Orla and Michelle go with da the rest of us with Gerry lets move I don't like the sound of those drums in the distance." Mary slammed the boot and checked to see if anna was all strapped in her booster seat.

*a while later*

"Ma! Anna is drooling on me" Erin wiped her fingers which had drool on and brushed them against her jeans "give her one of those teething biscuits Erin" Erin reached into the side compartment and pulled out a small purple Tupperware tub pulled out a teething biscuit and placed it on Anna lap leading her to grasp it and put it in her mouth. "do you like having a baby sister Erin?" James staring out of the window at the green fields and hedgerows "well yes and no for one her crying at night is annoying" Mary turned round "she is teething Erin" she said in a stern voice Erin looked at James "ideally I wanted a brother but I guess a sister will do." Mary scowled "the lord blessed us with Anna besides Erin its not like we can return her like something from a shop for one we don't have a receipt" earning a smile from Gerry. Anna pointed at Mary "Mama" "that's right mama" Erin leaned in "can you say Erin.. say Erin" Anna sat there silent "she cant even say Erin James" she leaned back and crossed her arms Anna pointed at James "James" Erin went a gasp "she barley knows James and can say his name but I'm her big sister!" "lest of the cheek Erin!" Gerry looked into the rear view mirror "but Da" "Erin.. stop it."

Erin pulled out a cassette tap from a small bag "da can you play this its my mixtape" she leaned forward to show her tape "Please" "Erin my tape isn't finished yet" Gerry eyed his side mirror "but dad I know how much you like 'walking on sunshine' please daddy for me" she pouted her bottom lip quivering. "ok Erin" he ejected his tape and put her's in

' **Hi this is Erin Quinn and this is my reading of the 'The shell' by Alfred Tennyson**

**"*cough cough* see what a lovely shell.."**

"DAD! that's the b- side play the a-side the a-side!" Erin face went red Gerry ejected the tape and turned it round and put it in Mary smiled "I'm sure James would like to her some poetry wouldn't you James" "ma please!" Erin put her hands together.

*boyzone love me for a reason*

"thanks daddy" Erin smiled "see James my music is of good taste".

*several songs later*

"ok Erin I think its time for James tape if he has one" Mary pushed the eject button "but MA!" "Erin please I'm sick of those songs one about take me back, love me for a reason you would think that you fancy this fella" James pulled a tape from his jeans pocket "a-side please Mrs Quinn" she checked to make sure it was the a-side then put it in.

*Rolling stones satisfaction*

"you like this song son" Gerry kept the volume down as so to not wake anna and looked into the rear view mirror "yes sir Uncle Martin introduced it to be and I like it a lot" he pretended to play a drum set. Gerry smiled "you have good taste son.. good taste." he tapped his hands on the steering wheel to the beat of the music. "I can't get no... satisfaction I can't get no satisfaction..." Gerry and James started to sing causing Mary and Erin to look at them. "Fellas they are strange sometimes Erin wouldn't you say?" Erin looked at James smiling thinking to herself 'he might be strange mammy but I like him for it.'


	20. Camping trip: Tenting

"Michelle are you going to stand there and do nothing!" James dropped the tent pole on the grass staring up at her Michelle had crossed her arms and was staring at James. "I am doing something James I'm watching you.. *clap clap* hurry up!" 'arse' James mumbled to himself as he fed trough the tent pole "need any help?" James slowly turned around "no Michelle I.." but it wasn't Michelle it was Erin "I'm ok I should be fine" he smiled then turned back to the task at hand "you seem to be good at this did you go tenting when you were younger?" James rubbed the back of his head "I was in the scouts" "you were a scout" "yeah my step dad.. well former step dad Paul used to volunteer as the local scout leader he encouraged me to join so I did." Michelle came over " a scout were ya dib dib fecking dib ha" Erin walked off "seriously Michelle" hoping to make her self useful with her parents. Michelle looked around to make sure no one was around and leaned down and whispered in his ear "you got a nice arse James" "What?!" she patted his shoulder "just a observation James now I need a ciggy."

*later that evening*

"Orla do you want ketchup with your hotdog?" "thank you aunt Mary" Orla took the bottle of ketchup and dunked a large dollop on her hotdog "why didn't you help Mary you southern shite?" "joe wiped his mouth with a napkin "I did help Joe" he put his plate on the pile of used plated "help huh that's what you call it" James got up from a small camping chair and looked towards the tent "where you going son?" "I'm going to go for a shower before I go to bed." James walked towards the tent opened the zipper and pulled out a towel and a wash kit from his bag the faint convocation between Mary and her dad about Gerry. James went into the dingy shower block and locked a door behind him and hanged his towel on the peg on the back of the shower block door. 

*10 mins later*

the hot water pouring down on James face as he was staring up at the shower head washing his face "ahh nice hot water" his joints relaxing as he was rubbing his limbs *knock knock* "Jesus who is it!" he stared at the locked door in front of him "its the virgin Mary.. who the fuck do you think it is." "Michelle!" "bingo! listen.. Mary got us sharing a tent with Erin. Orla is sharing with Sarah and Gerry. Mary and grandpa joe are sharing a caravan with their wain." "ok thanks Michelle" he went back into the shower as a fleece was tossed over the gap between the locked door and roof which landed on the floor at the bottom of the door "best put that on afterwards it will be windy tonight.

once James had dried himself down he pulled the fleece over his head the faint smell of cigarettes from Michelle wearing it in the past wafted into his nose and walked back to his tent noticing Erin reading a book in her sleeping bag and Michelle plumping her pillow to rest her head on. "you going to bed now James?" Erin shined the torch in his face he shielded his eyes with a hand "yeah I'm knackered" he climbed into his sleeping bag she then turned off her torch "okay goodnight James" "good night Erin… good night Michelle" "good night dicko.. Erin." 


	21. Camping Trip: Not a silent night

***scratch scratch***

James turned on his side and rustled a bit in his sleeping bag 'probably a squirrel'. ***scratch scratch*** James slightly opened his eyes to see a small torch shining down on Erin's sleeping bag. "dear diary, today I went camping with my family and Michelle and James we had hot dogs in the evening and the car drive here was eventful and I will explain it now." James peaked down at his watch '1am Jesus Erin this late' he turned back on his back but his sudden movements made Erin stop and stay absolutely still like a meerkat her eyes darting around the place. "psss James is that you?" Erin looked down and the wee English fella his eyes shut and lying on his back and looking at Michelle who was lying next to James on her side facing the both of them but had her eyes shut.

suddenly James felt the urge to go to the toilet but could he hold it in till tomorrow morning or not. He later found out his answer in a few minutes. 'bloody hell' he rustled in his sleeping bag until he could control the urge no longer ***zip*** "Jesus James what are you doing" Erin watching him quickly attempting to hurry out of his sleeping bag "toilet Erin" she pointed her torch towards the exit "would you like me to go with you?" James stood up and gripped his torch "no I'm fine" he left his tent the cold air hitting him as he was walking to the toilet bloc. "damnit its cold" he crossed his arms to try and keep himself warm. He found the toilet bloc and went inside the sight of boot prints from the soil staining the concrete floor of the toilet bloc.

*10 minutes later*

James left the toilet bloc only to find a torch being shone on his face "I didn't do anything wrong I just went to the toilet I swear" he feared the worst sure he was in the republic but irrational fears gripped his heartstrings "I wasn't going to say dicko Christ calm down" Michelle came into view of the light shinning from the open doorway of the toilet bloc. "what are you doing Michelle?" she brushed past him "going to a toilet block what do you think I will be doing?! were you born yesterday?!" she shut a cubical door behind her "I'm foundered here for god sake!" "foundered?" James didn't really understand the local lingo here his mother never clued him up on it when he was younger. "cold James my legs are freezing" James looked in the mirror at the closed cubical door "well you are wearing shorts not long trousers" "well I prefer shorts James I have sexy legs and I want to show them."

She opened the door and went to wash her hands "Christ my hair is a mess" she put her fingers through her hair "I think your hair is good its naturally curly like mine" Michelle blushed "you sure know how to compliment me.." she put a hand on his arse cheek and give it a squeeze "I was right earlier about your arse." she leaned against his arm and tucked her head underneath it. "we get to go to the beach tomorrow maybe you can be my Mitch and save me from time to time." James kissed her "in that case I need to work out." he looked at his skinny body frame. Michelle softly gripped his hand and led him outside "no need you are already a strapping fella.. we don't have to go straight back to the tent you know I know a secluded spot we can go to." James looked towards the tent "but what about erin wont she get worried about us" Michelle stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips her lips were dry but he liked the feeling of her lips on his "don't worry about her... (she pulled his face down and whispered in his ear)" come with me." and with that she lead him into the darkness to a secluded spot.


	22. Oh I do like to be beside the seaside

*clunk beep beep*

"Listen wains! I don't want to deal with any sunburns so I hope you all put some sun cream on that means you to Orla last time you were sunburnt head to toe" Mary pushing the pram with Anna in it "I looked like a strawberry aunt Mary and strawberries are cracker especially with cream" James nodded in that case she would fit right in at Wimbledon. All of them wore there swimming costumes under their clothes so they didn't have to bother going to a cubicle to get changed it was simply undress and run in. Erin took off her shirt and shorts to revel a emerald green swimsuit and went to run straight into the sea not bothering to look at her parents who were busy laying down towels and setting up a small pop up tent for them to put their stuff in. Orla didn't go in the sea right away but instead grabbed a bucket and spade and went to make a large sandcastle. "there she goes again" Gerry smiled looking at Mary "give it 30 seconds before she says its to cold" Erin came sprinting back her swimming costume only half damn "its cold in there I will give it a while."

Michelle smirked and leaned into James "she is always like that... say do you want to go in?" James looked puzzled at first "in where?... oh the sea yeah alright." Michelle lightly slapped his face "aww wee lamb" she produced to pull down her shirts to revel a black bottom half of a swimsuit and she took off her white t shirt to revel a jet black one piece swimsuit. James stood almost gawping but made sure he didn't make it obvious James took his top off but kept his blue shorts on as they were his swimming shorts. Erin pointed at Michelle's leg "what's that on your leg" Michelle looked down "stinging nettle rash I fell in the dark going to the toilet." she looked at Michelle whole body "is that a nettle rash on your neck it looks bad" Michelle brushed her her off "its fine Erin don't worry about it."

Michelle walked towards the sea putting her hands in her hair and tying it back into a makeshift ponytail James followed suit "do you think she bought it?" her looked back at Erin who was playing with her younger sister "maybe I dunno james( she punched him in the arm) you were gentle (then she pointed to the mark on her neck) well mostly gentle" she smiled James laughed "well you did ask me to be a bit rougher" Michelle smacked his arse "oi cheeky bastard!.. well you did good James." she put a big toe in the sea "fuck me is cold" James put his arm round her "wuss" he pulled her in "come on don't be shy" he waded out further out until the lower half of his body was submerged Michelle being smaller obviously had more of her body covered "you will pay for this!" she pushed him over so he was completely submerged for a few seconds until he stood himself up his curly hair going flat.

James breathed heavily for a few seconds then pushed her in completely and pulled her up by her hands "MY HAIR DICKO!" she felt her hair it was all soaked and she was cold all over. "Payback! I win that ..oooff" james got hit in the groin "not cool Michelle not cool!" Michelle waded closer arms outstretched "what are you going to do eh!.. you cant hit a lady." James waded closer "oh don't test me" a sly grin on his face "what can you do?" Michelle pulled a surprised look on her face "show me" James grabbed her waist and pulled her closer for a deep kiss Michelle was shocked at the pace at first but wrapped her arms round his neck "his lips departed hers for a brief moment "That is what I can do."

*meanwhile back on the beach*

"James and Michelle are enjoying this wee trip with us aren't they Gerry. Deidre is delighted she doesn't have to worry about them for a while." Mary smiled Anna was building a sandcastle with Orla and Aunt Sarah while Erin was busy trying to get a tan while reading a book she brought with her. Joe came walking down with two ice lollies "here you are love" he passed a strawberry lolly down to Mary "thanks da" he looked at Gerry" get your own boy." Gerry stood up "grand so."

"back in the sea"

"I want you dicko." Michelle stood in front of him obstructing her view of the beach and those on the beach view of her she kissed him on his neck which James responded by kissing hers she wrapped her arms round his neck and her legs around his groin James sighed "how did I end up with you Michelle?" he continued kissing her neck with small pecks she leaned back and looked up at him "you had me at hello all those days ago."


	23. Oh I do like to be beside the seaside part 2

Michelle and James waded back onto the beach and went towards Mary and the rest of the family "had a nice swim Michelle" Mary smiled noticing her completely wet Michelle pointed a finger at James "he pushed me in Mary" James stood there defensive "did not" "did" "didn't" "Mary sighed "honestly like little wains Gerry" she opened her purse and grabbed a few coins "here is a few punts go grab a whippy or something" "thanks Mary" Michelle grasped onto the coins "come on ballbag" she marched off to find a ice cream van or at least somewhere that sells ice cream. James stood behind "thank you Mrs Quinn" and walked off beside her Erin lowered her sun glasses "I don't know why James doesn't just call you Mary ma" Mary's head turned to face Erin "because the boy has manners Erin" Gerry held Mary's hand "he is a nice fella isn't he."

As soon as Michelle was out of sight of the rest of the McCool and Quinn family Michelle's free hand tightly grasped James hand "Michelle you are holding my hand?" "of course I am Christ is that not what people do in relationships?!" James smiled although he was normally a smart fella sometimes he could be dim "yeah they do.. I should have asked for your hand." Michelle laughed "exactly James you forced me to be unlady like and take your hand first" James shrugged "are you a lady Michelle?" which earnt him a playful punch on the arm "oww okay sorry." Michelle leaned on his shoulder "I am a lady James... a Derry lady.. not one from those Jane books Erin reads and Derry ladies are tough (she kissed James on the cheek) and soft at the same time."

James thought this through his head sounded like something from a riddle initially but eventually he understood a ice cream van came into view "we could get a whippy with a flake that's what I got back home" Michelle smiled "whippy it is then" *a few moments later* "thanks" Michelle passed a cone full of ice cream to James as she held her ice cream in her free hand. James took a mouthful of the top "mmm I love ice cream" he smirked "you have some ice cream on your nose" Michelle put a finger on the tip of her nose "guess I do" she put her finger in her mouth "I'm such a messy eater aren't I?" James coyly smiled "of course you are." they both looked out to sea "its beautiful isn't it" James held her hand "its more beautiful than the tarmac of London and the beach at Southend." Michelle rested her head on his shoulder "its more beautiful with you with me" the sun was cresting on the sea James took the opportunity to go in for a kiss on the lips.

*1 hr later*

James was on the car ride back to the camp site "James how was the trip to the sea side for you?" Erin leaned in "I hope it was nice for you as it was for me.. look (she lifted up her sleeve) perfect tan and who said the Irish can't tan without spray (she pointed at him) think you got a bit to much sun thought" James looked in the rear view mirror "ah god no" he leaned back on his seat "guess someone has to rub after sun all over you" Mary looked back at James "oh god no poor thing don't worry son we have plenty of after sun back in the campsite." Erin leaned in "I will help James mammy don't you worry." James looked out of the window guess him being completely wet from the sea meant that his sun cream got washed off he wondered if Michelle was the same guess the both of them enjoying a romantic day by the seaside ended up biting both of them in the arse.


	24. Sunburn can kiss my hole!

James looked at himself in a mirror in the toilet bloc the whole of his head was red including his body in fact the only part of him that was not sunburnt was the part that was being covered by his swimming shorts this was a bad case of sunburn. Suddenly another red person walked in "this is your fault dicko!" a red women wearing a black swimsuit stood in the doorway "how is it my fault?" "you pushed me in the sea and washed the sun cream off!" she stood next to James and looked into the mirror "your lucky Mary has lots of after sun for us otherwise we would be fucked."

*a while later*

"James.. James I have something for you" Erin held her arm our holding a green bottle "its some after sun think you need it" James stood there eyeing the bottle then looking at Erin "thanks Erin" she shuffled nervously in place "your welcome James" James then eyed the bottle again "so.. can I have it please" Erin had a nervous look on her face "do you mind if I.. if I applied it on your back *she blushed* after all you can't reach your back in some areas and I can." James scratched his head "I guess you can if you know what you are doing." Erin smiled "right we need to go in the tent and apply it."

*inside the tent*

"ok James lie on your front" Erin opened the cap on the after sun bottle "alright Erin you sure you know what you are doing?" he slowly laid on his front winching slightly at the pain of the sunburn on his front. "of course I know what I am doing James now close your eyes and relax" he did what he was told and closed his eyes and tried to think of happy thoughts. Suddenly a heavy weigh was placed on top of his arse as Erin had decided to straddle him and sit on her knees so that her arse was resting on his as she was applying the cream in a way similar to a massager applies massage oil. "Erin what are you.." "shhh James just relax" Erin started humming to herself as she massages the after sun on his back her hands were gentle.

*15 minutes later*

"okay James time to do your front" Erin got of James to allow him to sit up "thanks Erin but I think I can do the rest" Erin meekly smiled eyeing his naked chest"you sure James.. ok I will see you at dinner" and with that Erin went to unzip the tent and left leaving James sitting on top of his sleeping bag a while later Michelle entered the tent with her own bottle of after sun "right James time to apply some after sun get cracking dicko." she handed the bottle to him as she slid the shoulder straps of the swimsuit onto her arms ""be gentle James and I will be gentle with you afterwards."


	25. Lets go to the pub dicko!

James was minding his own business reading a small book until a finger pulled the book down causing him to stare up at the person looking at him "grab your wallet we are going to the pub" Michelle looked down at him smiling. "we who is we you mean all of us" he looked at Erin and her family who was sitting around a radio listening to the music blaring out of it. "no just us two I spoke to Mary she is fine with it." James wasn't convinced "you sure?" Michelle looked away and looked back "yes I'm sure!" James shut his book "alright then." he went back into his tent and went to grab his wallet just as they were both about to leave Erin stood next to their tent looking at James coming back out of their tent "where are you going?" Michelle looked at her "pub" Erin gave a short frown then a smile "oh ok have fun James." James starched his head "err thanks Erin." Michelle grabs his wrist "come on dicko" she pulled him away.

No sooner had they left the entrance to the campsite Michelle wrapped her hand in his "this could be a little date night for us James." James smiled "I should I brought you some flowers to spoilt you." Michelle looked up at him "well in that case make it some purple irises." "why purple Michelle?." "because purple is my favourite colour James that's why! you ever wondered why I like purple nail varnish?" walking down the road to find a pub they eventually found a local pub the sound of chatter from the outside being the only sound in the air besides the occasional car woosh."

as they entered the pub the sound of the chatter stopped and they suddenly saw lots of eyes looking at them both with anticipation Michelle grasped James hand tighter "What?! you never seen a young couple before?!" imminently after she said that they all turned back to their drinks and their chatter. "thanks Michelle" Michelle gave him a peck on the cheek "no problem now lets get something to drink my throat is dry here."

*1 glass of beer and a shot of vodka later*

"James this is nice just the two of us together away from the others." Michelle was reading the menu that was on the table "oh roast dinners hey better not choke on a bone I had to learn the Heimlich manoeuvre." James sighed "I don't know if I should be proud of you or disturbed" Michelle punched him on the arm "hey I'm only trying to protect and help my boyfriend what's wrong with that?" James realising how he sounded bad at Michelle caring about him to that extent "sorry I didn't mean it like that I love you Michelle" she leaned across the table "I love you too dicko" she kissed him gently on the lips then sat back in her seat "oh fruit machine!" Michelle quickly darted over to the machine almost knocking her chair down.

James followed her "Michelle you know you wont win anything" Michelle sighed as she put a coin into the machine the jackpot was 1000 pounds "James I'm feeling lucky today don't push me" she pushed the first button **7** "alright chelle is getting somewhere" she was staring at the spinning dial on the machine "ok you were lucky that time but I don't think.." * **slap*** the middle dial read **7** "I'm going to do it James… come on big money big money!" "Michelle i honestly don't think you will.." "YESSSS! I TOLD YOU I WAS LUCKY!!triple 7 JACKPOT!!" the coins started to pour out of the machine as they both were frantically trying to catch the coins spilling out of the machine. James kissed her and hugged her as she was jumping up and down "better split that money with me Michelle!" she snapped back "in your dreams dicko!" suddenly Erin walked into the pub eying the two of them dancing around the slot machine "hey what's going on?" 


	26. James and drinks galore

"What's going on Erin is that I won the motherfucking Jackpot!" Michelle doing her little victory dance "come again?" Erin still didn't understand. "she won the jackpot on the fruit machine" "oh.. wow I always lose on those things then again mammy doesn't like me playing on them." Erin was about to sit down when a fair haired young man stumbled up to Erin obviously had a few drinks "excuse me miss can I buy you a drink?" he smiled his breath smelling of alcohol. Erin brushed him off "go away!.. im buying that fella a drink" she looked towards James smiling then went up to the bar "can I have two diet cokes with ice please?" James was hesitant "Erin you don't need to buy me a drink" Erin scoffed "James you are funny" she placed James drink on the table while she stirred her own drink with a straw "you know James diet coke is my favourite drink" she sipped her drink with her straw trying to look seductive when doing so.

"oi dicko you want a drink?" she eyes James diet coke on the table "diet coke come on James lets get pissed.. two shots of vodka" she placed her shots on the table " well dicko" James grabbed his shot and shut his eyes and poured the clear liquid into his mouth "Jesus how you do like this stuff!" James stuck his tounge out and went to sip from his diet coke which earned a smile from Erin "nothing like a ice cold drink in this heat James eh" Erin nudged him and went on stirring her coke with her straw. "thanks Erin you didn't have to buy me a drink" "no problem James" Michelle went back to the bar " two more shots please" Erin looked concerned at James "can you hold your... oh shit sorry" she spilt her coke on the table and then some. "Jesus Erin" he stood up noticing a damp patch on his shorts then sat back down Erin looked a bit worried and frantically grabbed a tissue from a packet in her pocket "let me" she dabbed the table attempting to soak up the coke then she pulled out another tissue and gently dabbed his shorts where the damp patch was James sat still and tried not to move a muscle.

When she was finished she smiled as Michelle came over with two more shot glasses "drink up James" she pushed one of the glasses towards him the liquid inside sloshing from side to side "you know what to do" she smirked as she quickly threw the liquid in her glass back Erin grabbed the glass before James could even make a move reaching for it "I think he has had enough Michelle honestly you will make him as bad as your drinking habits." Michelle scowled "who are you?.. his ma?!" Erin instead threw the liquid in her mouth winced and put the glass back on the table "I just care about him that's all.. is that a problem?" Michelle stood up "I can look after him thank you very much" she turned to James who was looking at both of the girls anticipating what was going to happen.

Erin put a hand on her hip and pointed at Michelle with the other hand "well I see you trying to get him drunk like you is your way of looking after him then?" Michelle clenched her fist "what's that supposed to mean!" and she pushed her chair back into the table. Erin clenched her fist "oh you know exactly what I mean.. you keep calling him a dick all the time." Michelle rolled her eyes "its banter Erin" "and now you want him to be paralytic by making him drink vodka.. which I know for a fact he doesn't even like!". Michelle slowly moved towards Erin like a cheetah creeping towards its prey "how do you know eh?!" Michelle let loose a flying hand which hit Erin square on her cheek ***smack*** Erin felt her cheek "you bitch!" she flew her hand at Michelle who blocked it and the two descended into a scuffle trying to grab at each others hair and trying to kick each other it looked to James like the two were engaged in a scrum.

He felt tears falling from his eyes "STOP IT BOTH OF YOU! YOU ARE LIKE MY MUM AND STEPDAD ALL OVER AGAIN!" Both of them looked at James as he went into a hissy fit "oh who was that fella Kathy you had dinner with!... oh I don't know Paul just a friend.. oh just a friend Kathy then explain to me why you never came home?!.. I was too drunk to walk home!.. Oh really you must have liked it round his house because you never took James to school and he had to walk miles to school on his own!.. Oh don't bring my son into this!.. oh I'm sorry I'm the only one who shows to his parents evenings and prise giving's unlike you .. you bitch!" James ran out of the pub with his head in his hands trying to escape the madness that surrounded him.


	27. James are you mad at me still?

James was awfully silent for the rest of the trip he didn't speak a lot and only spoke when he really had do for example if Mary was asking him whether he wanted another portion of a Shepard's pie she had made or whether he needed to stop to use the loo in a café on the way back to Derry. Erin tried to cheer him up with her mixtape but every time she started to sing hoping that James would join in he would just stare out of the window and not say a word. Erin in that case just sat back in her seat feeling dejected and just entertained herself by playing with her sister until the convoy reached home in the evening .

James got out of the car and went to stretch his legs then as soon as he got his bag he left the group first thanking Mary and Gerry for allowing them on the trip and immediately kept his head down and brisk fully walked back to the Mallon house alone knocking on the door when he got there his aunt opened the door "James come in" she put a arm round him for a hug holding a cup of tea in the other. "I made you a dinner its out on the side if you aren't hungry I can put it in the fridge for you." James looked at the stairs "I think I will have a early night tonight" he grabbed the rail next to the stair Deidre called out "you sure its only 8pm" "yes auntie Deirdre goodnight" just afterwards she rushed back behind him this time holding two envelopes "these are for you" he took the envelopes and looked at the handwriting one was from his mum the other from his best friend Lauren from London. "thanks auntie" he walked up the stairs straight to his room where he tossed his bag aside and opened the letter from his best friend.

Inside the envelope was a photo of her standing by the Thames embankment smiling holding a small banner that read "I miss you James" he couldn't help shedding a tear as he read the letter attached he knew he would have to send a letter back to her and ask her if she would like to visit him sometime as it is nicer to see someone in person rather than just exchanges via letters. he grabbed the photo and planted a gentle kiss on the picture "I miss you Lauren" he could hear the sound of Michelle arriving into the house and the loud shuffling of footsteps and luggage up the stairs into her room then back down stairs to eat her dinner. Meanwhile James prepared for bed yes it was a Friday evening but he didn't feel like he wanted to stay up he didn't even want to read what his mother had to say no doubt it was nonsense.

*Later that evening and into early Saturday morning*

James couldn't sleep he wished he could shut his eyes and fall asleep but his head wasn't letting him his mind was telling him he had overreacted for the past couple of days and that he shouldn't hold a grudge against Erin because she wanted to protect him and Michelle because he loved her and holding grudges in relationships is not a good idea. *knock knock* a soft knocking was at his door when suddenly Michelle poked her face into his room. "psh James you still up?" Yeah" he whispered back she quietly entered his room and shut the door behind her. James turned his bedside lamp on she was dressed in her pj's he moved aside in his bed and flipped the cover back to allow her to join him under the covers. Michelle rested her head on his chest "I'm sorry for getting into a fight with Erin I was a dick wasn't I" James grinned "a little" at least she confessed to her mistake "you should probably apologize to her on Sunday since we have confession on Sunday." Michelle looked up "not to Father Peter he is a dick James" James looked down "you are confessing to god not a priest." Michelle double downed "but he is James."

Michelle shuffled up so she was eyelevel with James "can i ask you a question?" James nodded "where do you see us James?" "as in our relationship?" "yeah.." James looked at her and smile "well you are my girlfriend and i love you" "i love you too dicko" James put a finger on her lips "I wasn't finished.. and I want to be with you for a long time." Michelle smiled "wow a long time James best put a ring on it eh." she laughed at the thought of that. James kissed her on the lips "we will get to that hurdle when it comes Michelle.. goodnight chelle" he turned to his side facing the wall as she wrapped her arms around his back and nuzzled in "goodnight dicko."


	28. Some good news from Jenny Joyce and plans in the making

"Okay now before we conclude this assembly Jenny Joyce has to say a few words except I have things to do so Miss Joyce hurry on please" Sister Michael sat back down to allow Jenny to stand up and speak. "now we at the student voice (basically jenny Joyce and her friends) have decided that we wish to raise money for the homeless people and shelters in northern Ireland which is why we have decided to organize a... charity prom." the assembly hall bussed with noise as people started whispering with each other. Just then Sister Michael stood up and said into the microphone "go on get to your lessons now."

"I'm so looking forward to this prom the dresses the dancing.." Erin was almost bouncing with excitement " getting pissed and dancing two of my three favorite things" Michelle sighed with happiness. "what's your thirds favorite thing Michelle?" Claire finally caught up with them "sex Claire obviously how long have you known me!" Michelle turned round and pulled a face that read 'are you serious?!' Erin almost wanted to pull a face of disgust "you talk about sex Michelle but yet you are still a virgin like me." Michelle pulled her back "err no I'm not actually I'm not a virgin anymore girls." Erin scoffed "yeah right." she looked at her planner "double French oh la la" James eyed a drinks machine "I'm getting a drink beforehand." he veered away from the group unknown to him that Michelle was following him the entire time.

"here let me" a hand reached in front of him to put money in the machine "can't have my boyfriend without a drink can I?" Michelle whispered in his ear before going behind his back to stand at the other side of him. She leaned into him as he pulled the can out of the bottom of the machine. "so you know there is a dancing coming up and you know how much I love you" she put a hand on his shoulder "would you like to go with me Michelle?" she feigned a shock and put a finger over his mouth "I thought you would never ask I would love to dicko." she looked around to see if there was anyone in sight which there wasn't and leaned in for a slow kiss on the lips "see you in class lover boy."

*later that day*

"so you thought about who you may ask to go with you Erin" Claire pulled out a packet of crisps and opened the bag. Erin leaned back into her chair "I can think of a fella I would like to ask... but then again is it not tradition for a gentleman to ask a lady to a dance" she smiled her eyes quickly darting to James then back to her lunch. Michelle sipped her drinks can "well I already have a idea of who I'm bringing." "what about you James?" Erin looked at James putting a grape in her mouth Michelle leaned in "he is unsure" Erin scorned "are you James?" he gingerly put a sandwich box back in his bag "yeah Michelle is right I'm not sure who to bring its a tough decision." he looked at Michelle quickly then at Erin. Claire pulled out a pencil and paper and proceeded to write something down. "you doing the English homework now its not like you to leave things late" Erin popped another grape in her mouth. Claire didn't look up "yeah I know I didn't get much sleep last night." she then got up and started walking "I'm going to the library see ya" James pondered "didn't we go to Erin's to do the English homework a while ago?" Erin thought about this then slowly nodded "your right James...(she shot up and went after Claire) Oi Claire! who is that piece of paper for then anyway?!"


	29. James learning to dance

Wonder who that note Claire wrote at lunch was for?" James got off the bus and proceeded to walk with Michelle back home Erin, Orla and Claire getting off at the previous stop. "my money is on Charlene but i doubt she will say yes." Michelle opened a bag of crisps "want one?" James took a crisp "so why Charlene?" Michelle laughed "because she is the most popular and some would say the most attractive girl at our school but she isn't a lesbian." James looked down "but you are the most attractive girl in our school. Michelle blushed "aww thanks dicko well we have to practice some dancing when we get home." James was unsure about that "dancing are you sure I would rather do something else instead?" Michelle held his hand "what would that be then eh?" James gave out a coy smile "how about we go into your room and just snog instead I mean your parents aren't home and wont be back until tonight." Michelle pulled out a small makeup mirror and looked at her face "how about we dance first snog later?" James sighed "fine."

*later in Michelle bedroom"

"Right James lets get dancing eh?" she put a chair on the door and then stood in front of James who just stood there "well are you doing to put your hands on my waist dicko?! Christ!" James placed his hands on her waist to which she replied by wrapping her arms around the back of James neck. "ok dicko listen imagine we are in the school hall and the music starts what do you do?" James responded by putting his right foot forward accidently steeping on Michelle's foot who instantly pulled it back "ow your lucky I'm not wearing heels or it would have hurt more... right one, two , three" Michelle put her right foot forward James put his foot back James got excited and looked at his feet "we are dancing Michelle look" she looked up at him smiling "I know I'm so proud of you." from then on James found the confidence he needed that he unexpectedly took the lead he found a part of him that prior he didn't know existed sure he had been at school dances before but when it came to dances he was nervous as to dance probably the fear that he was going to mess up.

But when he was dancing with Michelle he found confidence he gave her a twirl which earned a giggle from Michelle he was ready he was a natural. after what felt like hours dancing he stopped and kissed Michelle's hand to signal that he was finished. Michelle wiped a bead of sweat from her brow "you deserve more than a snog after that James because you were perfect." She took off her school blazer and threw it onto her chair and gave a coy smile and pulled James closer so her lips touched his as she lead him to the bed.

She then pushed him on the bed allowing herself to slide her skirt down and the slow unbuttoning of her shirt a sight for James hungry eyes he responded by unzipped and sliding off his trousers and the quick unbuttoning of his shirt leaving him in just his boxers and socks "i still think you are overdressed dicko and she gently sat on his lap.

*a while later*

Michelle once again found herself wrapped in James arms she looked up at him while he looked down at her she sighed "What did I do to deserve you James."


	30. Planning for prom and a outfit

"Okay James time for me to pick out a prom dress I'm so excited about this" Michelle led him through the shopping center she stood in front of the entrance to the shop "ok James *she walked her fingers up his shirt* no peaking I want it to be a surprise now you have to get me a corsage I hope its the right colour I will meet you here when we are done ok?" James nodded he knew exactly what he was going to get her. she leaned in to kiss him on the lips "I love you" and with that she walked into the shop waving behind her "love you too" James called back as he went to find a place that would specialize in corsages.

He considered perhaps the florist was the way to do considering that they specialized in flowers normally that would be the best place to go *ding ding clunk* "hello?" James looked around to see if there was anyone in here it was silent at first until "hello can I help you?" A elderly woman came onto the shop floor through the staff door "hi do you sale corsages here?" James looked around but couldn't find any that he could see "yes we do we make them there is this for a special lady" James smiled "for my girlfriend I am taking her to prom." The elderly lady stepped out from her till desk "do you have any colour of type of flower in mind for this lucky lady." James knew exactly what colour he needed "purple."

"well we can certainly do that for you when you need it ready by?" she shuffled to some ribbon that was on sale and moved it to another shelf "well I need it by Friday afternoon as the dance is in the evening" "Friday afternoon ok will see you then" James paid her for the corsage and wrote his name on a collection book along with the colour of the flowers used so he would get the right corsage when he came to collect it. James left the shop and went to find Michelle and sure enough she was standing with a massive bag. She passed it to James and kissed him "don't look inside its a surprise so did you get my corsage?" James started walking towards the exit of the shopping center "I will pick it up on Friday afternoon." Michelle held his hand "well I will get you a flower later on" she pulled out a tub of lipstick "got myself a new lipstick and some make up" she leaned in to his ear "we can try it out later if you want" she coyly smiled and licked her lips James smiled "I would like it to be a surprise" Michelle blushed. 

Just before they were about to leave Michelle stopped "James let me look in the bag" he quickly handed it over to her "is their something wrong? she opened the bag "shit I left the heels on the till" she gave him back the bag and ran back into the shop 'she is going all out for this prom' he found himself a bench to sit on to wait for her to come back it was about 5 minutes before she came back out with a shoe box and a small carrier bag "got the heels also bought some jewelry and accessories" James once again carried her bags as they walked side by side towards the exit. "you are really committed to this aren't you Michelle?" she wrapped her arm around his arm "well James I am your girlfriend besides I am your queen and a queen has to be beautiful in appearance."

*back at the Mallon household*

"Michelle what are you doing* he knocked on her door to her room she had been in there for ages "James I am trying on my outfit what's the matter do you want a snog or something " James sighed "I was wondering what you were doing that's all... I wouldn't mind a snog actually" . suddenly the sound of footsteps getting closer to the door and then further away "perfect! this outfit is perfect! go in your room James I wont be long." and with a spring in his step James eagerly went and sat on his bed to be greeted later with Michelle standing in the doorframe eyeing him up "you must be on your knees as your queen approaches" Michelle slowly walking towards James who was on his knees she cupped the back on his head with her hands and gently pushed his head towards her stomach James gently kissing it "that's better James".


	31. Ma Mary asks a favour of James

James was lying in his room reading a book on the history of doctor who when Michelle opened the door "Mary called she wants you to go round her house she says its important" she leaned against the doorframe "what's that you are reading?" James placed the book on his bed folding the corner of the page that he was reading "history of doctor who its a good read.. well I better get going." He was about to pass Michelle through the door frame when she wrapped her hands round his neck and pulled him back she pulled his down for a deep kiss on the lips "see you later dicko" James leaned back "I love you Michelle" he went to walk towards the stairs when he felt a hand hit him on the arse cheek he turned round to see Michelle waving at him innocently.

James shut the front door to the Mallon house and proceeded to walk towards the Quinn household his hands in his pockets and staring at the pavement as to not look people in the eye so he could effectively keep to himself. James looked towards the front door to the Quinn household Gerry was busy in the front garden doing some gardening "afternoon son Mary called and asked to speak to you." James nodded "afternoon sir" Gerry stood up dusting himself down "let me open the door for you" he opened the door and knocked on it "Mary James is here" Mary could be heard walking around the house "James good you came don't mind the mess its like a tip in here" James looked around "Its spotless Mrs Quinn." Mary grabbed the kettle that was on boil and poured the water into a cup "cup of tea love?" James sat down "yes please milk and two sugars please" Mary smiled "just how i like it.. so how is your aunt doing nowadays." "fine thanks she says she is coming round on Saturday" Mary placed down the two cups of tea on the table "yes well myself Deidre Sarah and Geraldine always meet up on the weekend have done since we all left school your ma Kathy used to join us as well before well you know.."

"yep i can think why" James attempted to deflect the subject "so what was the important thing you wanted to tell me" Mary took a sip of tea "you know this prom thing is tomorrow" James took a sip of his tea "yes I'm taking someone to prom what about Erin is she going with someone?" Mary meekly smiled but James knew that something was wrong in her smile. Mary leaned in " she hasn't got a date for the prom its a shame she deserves to go with someone." suddenly a scampering sound came from the stairs as the sound got louder and louder until Erin came into the kitchen she imminently noticed James in the room "oh James err hi" she put her hands in the hair and flipped her hair back "mammy I'm getting a coke from the fridge" she opened the fridge and pulled out a coke can "oh this is cold" she sat down at the dinner table next to James.

"I think James has something to ask you Erin" Mary looked at James Erin looked at him "oh James what is it?" Erin let out a small smile "Erin would you like to go to the prom with me?" Erin smiled and faced her mother "mammy he asked me to the prom!" Mary smiled "yes love I can hear him." Erin quickly wrapped her hands around him and leaned into his ear "I hoped you would take me James" James thought she would have asked someone else it had bee a while since prom was announced and yet only James was the only one on her mind to ask or be asked. Mary patted him on the shoulder "i know you would do be proud son now let me know tomorrow when you are going to pick her up" Erin stretched her hand out and looked at her nails "mammy I need a manicure and pedicure, oh an a new dress a haircut some makeup."

James took this as his opportunity to try and sneak out of the house and left before Erin would ask him to stay over or something. He quickly left through the front door and jogged all the way home not stopping to look back at Gerry who was standing in the garden noticing James jogging all the way home not saying goodbye. Erin once she was done with her little monolog looked around the kitchen "oh where did James go?" "i think Deidre wanted him home his dinner was on the table" Mary making up a excuse "ah well" Erin took her coke can and went up the stairs and into her room she placed the can on her desk and looked into her full length mirror "tomorrow night I will ask him its the perfect opportunity Erin and don't let those butterflies in your tummy stop you a date with James Maguire is on the cards" she placed her hands on her hips and pouted her lips "after all he cant resist my looks and charm.. perhaps I could recite him a poem and ... you are overthinking this Erin!" *knock knock* "Erin who are you talking to?"


	32. Jesus Michelle how did you get in here?!

After his dinner which he had to put in the microwave as his aunt and uncle yet again had to work nights James went straight up to his room and sat on his bed his brain couldn't deal with what Erin said about her waiting for him as to ask her to prom. 'Christ sake James you should have said no... but she is your friend... but she loves you tell her the truth.. but what if she judges Michelle and I what if she finds out.. she wont.. she will its bloody Erin she will find out' James wanted to kick something but he knew that would be stupid he needed a way to calm his nerves. He marched straight into the bathroom and slammed the door shut and stared at the mirror.

He wanted to scream that or smash the window but either way would not solve the issue at hand. This was that he had to take Michelle and Erin to Prom both fancied him but he only fancied one of them but no doubt both would try to be romantic at prom but also the biggest question is how long could him and Michelle's relationship be a secret to their friends and at what point should he tell his friends the truth about James and Michelle. He turned the tap on and threw water at his face trying to calm himself down but this was not working.

"fuck it!" James stripped off and turned the tap on the shower the gushing of hot water on his head helping somewhat in the calming of his nerves he shut his eyes as he leaned his neck back and allowed the flow of water to hit him on the face *creek thump* "James are you ok?" a voice called out at him "Jesus Fuck! Michelle how did you get in here!" James turned to face Michelle. She smirked "the door wasn't locked James" she looked in the mirror and pouted "yep I still have it" Michelle turned towards James "move over dicko I'm going in" she went to lock the door so no one could interrupt them James looked away until he heard the sliding of the door open then shut he turned round to notice Michelle standing almost on top of him.

"Well dicko what are you waiting for?" Michelle looked behind James to the bath sponge behind him "you going to wash or not? James turned round and grabbed the bath sponge and the shower gel "so now what?" Michelle tutted her boyfriend was usually smart but somehow in the space of a few seconds became a idiot "seriously?" she grabbed the sponge and the shower gel and squeezed some shower gel on the bath sponge held it up so to catch some water and gave him back the sponge "rub it on me James". He looked down at the sponge at first then Michelle chest he then put the sponge on Michelle chest rubbing it in a circular motion while leaning in for a kiss. Michelle put her hands around his waits as he kissed her and allowed him to cover the front of her with shower gel ever time James had to bend down to wash her legs she would give him a kiss as he bent down and on the way back up.

"ok that's your front now turn around" he made a gesture of her to turn around "oh your a quick learner dicko" she turned round and out stretched her arms so her hands were pressed against the glass in a position as thought james was a police officer doing a frisk search "be gentle with me please dickweed" she leaned her head back as James pressed his body against her and leaned his head in so his head was level with hers "only because you said please" he whispered in her ear he started to rub her back while kissing her neck the white suds being applied all over her behind and back. James detached the shower head and applied the water on her back washing away the soapy suds he did the same to her front "there you are all clean"

Michelle grabs the sponge off him and applied more shower gel "lets get you sorted she rubbed she shower gel all over his front occasionally pulling him down for a kiss when she would bend down to go the front of his legs she would kiss his midriff she could tell that James was getting excited about this as she was applying the soap on his legs occasionally looking up to see him smiling down at him "lets do your back James"

after what was a long wash one that had its share of passion and romance as well the hot water was turned off and the both of them stood in the shower dripping wet kissing each other softly "we need to do this again Michelle that was... amazing" Michelle brushed the wet hair away from her face "aye plus Claire says that saving water is good for the environment and we are doing are bit aren't we? Michelle opened the glass door and stepped out of the shower James staring at her naked bottom Michelle turned her head round and winked "We aren't finished dicko I want to do something else" James stepped out and wrapped himself around her "and what would that be?" she slapped her butt-cheeks "fuckadoodledoo" 


	33. You dress up good James

"James don't you look handsome tonight" Deidre noticed James tying up his laces on his shoes at the bottom of the stairs. He looked at himself in the mirror straighten up his dotted tie and brushing down his black suit. "i hope you enjoy yourself wain.. I remember when I went to a school dance with a fella i wore a bright yellow dress it was lovely." Martin held his hand out "you were very pretty love" "was uncle martin your date auntie?" Deidre sat down next to her husband "no he wasn't but he was there with his younger sister chaperoning" Deidre looked at a old family photo "now my sister went all out for that date she wore a large green gown she went with a fella at the boys school who was in the rugby squad what was his name?" Martin stood up carrying a empty mug "Rory Dolan he was a forward in the rugby squad number 8 strapping fella looked a bit like you in a way."

*click click click* "oh this Michelle by the sound of it" Deidre stood up and walked towards the bottom of the stairs "aww wain you are beautiful" Martin looked up as well and put his arm around Deidre "she sure is Deidre" James eager to see what Michelle's outfit was as soon as he saw her his jaw dropped. Michelle gracefully walked down the stairs her hair was straightened and flowing down her back. She wore purple eyeshadow with a black eyeliner and had a purple stud in each ear and purple lip stick on her lips. her dress was a long purple strapless dress and wore open toe purple heels which showed her purple painted toe nails which had matching purple fingernails. "hello James what's with the shocked face" she smiled "Michelle love that's a lot of purple" Deidre looked at her up and down while Martin went to fetch a camera.

"I know mammy purple is my favorite colour" Michelle stood next to James "you dress well James" "so who is the lucky fella" Deidre grabbed the camera from Martin's hands. Michelle put a painted hand on James chest "James is the lucky fella mammy" "James is the lucky fella eh" Martin smiled "sure she is looking out for her family here then" Michelle stood in front of James "well my cousin deserves to go with someone." Deidre patted Martins hand "sure she is like me always looking out for her family" James held a finger up "oh wait i have something for Michelle here" he went upstairs and rushed down carrying a purple corsage "this is for you chelle" he put the corsage on her wrist Michelle held her arm out eager to have it placed on her wrist. "and I have something for you too dicko" she pulled out a red carnation and gentle placed it in his buttonhole.

"cheese wains" Deidre held up the camera *click* "now don't let us keep you two your taxi is outside" "bye ma bye da" Michelle kissed both her parents on the cheek. *slam... click click click* Michelle looked up at James " you looked handsome James i cant wait for us to go dancing" James put his arm around her to keep her close "we have to go to Erin's first." Michelle stopped "Erin's.. why?" James opened the door to the taxi "because ma Mary asked me to pick her up don't worry your my girlfriends and I am helping Erin as a friend." Michell went to sit in the taxi "fine but no funny business or I will rip your balls off understand" James gulped Michelle surely had a way with words. "completely".

*a while later*

"ok I wont be a minute" James was about to step out of the taxi but Michelle put a hand on his arm "wait" "yes Michelle?" she leaned in for a deep kiss "thanks for being a good friend to her" but she pointed a stern finger "remember what I said before" she was just like her mother in that regard. *knock knock* suddenly the door opened with Mary standing there ""aww James thank you for this.. come in" Mary stood by the bottom of the stairs "ERIN! James is here!" James stood there with his hands behind his back "she has dressed up well for this occasion I hope she has a good time ... remember when took Jerry to a dance he kept stepping on my feet the entire time." "yoo hoo James" James looked up the stairs Erin hair was free flowing she wore a light blue short dress with black open toed high heels she painted her nails red and wore red lipstick. "aww James I love your outfit.. what do you think of mine" she gave a quick twirl. "its very nice Erin shall we go" she wrapped her arm around his arm and held his hand. "oh wains I have something for you" Mary rushed into the kitchen and pulled out a blue and white corsage "James will you do me the honors." Erin held out her hand and allowed James to place the corsage on her wrist. Gerry pulled out a camera "smile wains" James smiled and Erin placed her head on his shoulder and smiled. *click* "oh James you are such a gentleman" as they both left the front door as she wrapped her arm around his. James opened the door to the taxi to see Michelle looking at them "you look pretty Erin" Erin sat in the taxi "Michelle you are stunning I love the purple." James sat in the front next to the taxi driver "to the prom please."


	34. Would you like to dance James

The taxi rolled up to their destination and James opened his door the faint sound of music in the hall echoing out of the school building James went to open the back door where Michelle was sat and held out his hand for her to take. Michelle gently took his hand and got out of the car the clicking of her hells against the tarmac in front of the school building. James then went to open Erin's door again holding out his hand for her to take "oh you are a gentleman James" *clunk* James shut the door behind him as he looked towards the school building Erin wrapped her arm around his left arm and Michelle did the same to his right arm so he was linked arms with the both of them. "ladies lets go" he escorted the both of them to the hall where the dance was to be held Erin and Michelle resting their heads on his shoulders as he did so.

the hall was decorated with bunting and lights that shown on the center of the halls where people were dancing to the sides were chairs laid out for if people wished to sit down and small tables that could be used to sit and drink at . Erin noticed that her cousin Orla was standing by the food table busy trying to pile as many handfuls of crisps she could on her small paper plate. Claire shuffled into view "Erin your date was James.. oh Michelle you look very purple" Michelle eyed the drinks stall "I'm getting a drink will see you lot later" Michelle walked off leaving the three of them to talk "yes he is my prom date who is yours?" Claire looked back to see a tall green dressed girl come over to her "Hi Erin" "Charlene?! she is your prom date" Claire looked up at Charlene "I sent her a note asking her and she said yes" Erin clicked her fingers "that's who that note was for." Charlene held Claire's hand "lets go dance* and with that she lead him away. Erin looked and James and nodded over to the dance "lets dance James that's what proms are for right?"

* **Macarena***

"James I didn't know you could dance" Erin watched as James pulled off the dance moves perfectly she tried to copy him but she wasn't as good as he was "I've been practicing for a while" "Christ I knew I shouldn't have worn heels" James slowed down to allow her to copy him "Erin you should wear what you feel comfortable in that way you can enjoy prom the most" Erin knew James spoke sense he always spoke sense for a English fella he was a good English fella. James was just about to stop dancing when Michelle walked over to him "look at you dicko you are putting Michael Flatley to shame when it comes to dancing." Erin wiped her brow "yeah he is amazing isn't he... phew i need a drink!" Erin walked over to the drinks table where Orla was busy trying to overfill her plastic cup with cola.

*Boy zone let the reason be love*

Michelle tapped James shoulder "hey look at Claire" she pointed towards Claire James turned round to see Charlene and Clare kissing on the dance floor "that must be her first kiss Michelle?" James wondered if that was the case if so then this was probably the most romantic moment for it. "I'm happy for her James just like she would be happy for us" Michelle turned towards James and held his hands "when are we going to tell the rest of the gang about us" James gave Michelle a twirl "tomorrow, next week, when we are both comfortable about telling them but for now James lets dance I cant let Erin have all the fun... I bet Charlene will get prom queen and I don't know who will get prom king I hope you do you absolute ride better than John Paul last year." James leaned down towards Michelle and kissed her forehead "I want you to be prom queen everyone here loves your purple outfit." Michelle put her mouth close to his ear "I'm wearing purple bra and knickers underneath James perhaps you can have a look later after all of this."


	35. The grand finale of tonight's Prom

***Elvis Presley cant help falling in love***

James and Michelle looked around to see everyone else slow dancing "well i guess this is the last waltz" James looked down at this girl friend who was resting her head on his shoulder as he placed his hands on her waist. James took the lead on swaying and putting his best foot forward. Erin being caught out by this and was asked by David Donnelly to dance with her which she reluctantly agreed to but constantly was looking at James and Michelle. "he is a good dancer that James fella isn't he?" David looked towards James "yeah he is.. look can we not talk about James please" Erin put her arms around his shoulders. "who is that girl he is with her purple outfit is cracker" David looked again at James dancing "oh that's Michelle" Erin looked again trying to hide her emotions "that's Michelle!... she looks beautiful" Erin just about had it and placed her heel on David's foot "augh that's my foot" David pulled his left foot back "sorry I didn't mean to." 

after the last dance Aisling tapped on a microphone at the center of the stage "can i have everyone's attention please, thank you to everyone who came to this charity prom and with that its time to announce our Prom king and Queen." Aisling was given a card with the names of the two lucky people who had won this award "and our prom queen is... Michelle Mallon!" Michelle was shocked usually the prom queen would go to Jenny Joyce but no not this time she was the winner. A thunderous sound of applause greeted Michelle even from Erin as she received a plastic tiara and a bouquet of flowers she went over the microphone "err well thanks i guess to everyone who voted for me and prom queen its better than Jenny Joyce getting it again that's for sure" a chorus of laughter erupted at this at the expense of Jenny Joyce. "and our Prom king is.." she squinted at the name to make sure she was reading this right "James Maguire" James was shocked he thought the would be the last person who would have received it Erin was over the moon at this and when he went to accept his prize she even blew him a kiss.

Michelle gave him a deep hug and whispered in his ear "I love you James come with me" she grabbed him by the arm and led him off the stage Erin noticed this and went to try to follow them but she was blocked by the huge crowd of people. Michelle meanwhile was dragging James through the corridors until she found somewhere private as soon as she saw the door to the staff toilets she quickly opened it and pulled James inside and locked the door "I cant believe in James" she put her hands on his chest. James leaned in "I cant believe it either" Michelle kissed him on the lips and slowly started to move lower and lower down his body "i have a reward for you James."

"James... James where are you?" Erin was brisk fully walking down the corridor "James where are you?" she walked past the staff toilets "James?" *meanwhile in the staff toilet* "pst Michelle.. Michelle" James looked down at Michelle "mmmm" Michelle didn't look up instead she was in a mind of her own "Michelle Erin is outside" Michelle shuffled back and wiped her lips "what.. really Jesus what does she want?" James zipped up his trousers and slowly creeped out from the toilets Michelle locking the door behind her quietly "Erin you ok?" Erin ran up to James and hugged him "congrats for the prom king thing you deserved it in my opinion because you are cracker.. can I talk to you in private?" she grabbed his arm and pulled him away to a empty classroom and shut the door behind her.

"alright Erin what is it you want to tell..." Erin had pushed her weight on James and went in for a kiss James had his eyes open throughout the ordeal while Erin had her eyes shut she even attempted to push her tongue into his mouth as she put her hand on his hips she pulled away and smiled "I really wanted to do that... okay I am just going to say it i love you James I really love you and would you like to go on a date with me on Sunday?" James almost stuttered "i can't Erin" Erin was still smiling "oh thats ok you are busy i get that maybe next week then." James placed her hands on his shoulders "no Erin i..i don't like you in that way I'm sorry." Erin face just flipped from extreme happiness to shock "what are you.. are you serious." James nodded "I am look Erin I'm really sorry." Erin stood back from James "I'm sorry James i made a mistake i.. i have to go now" she opened the door and darted out of the room leaving James standing by the doorway.

Erin ran and ran "these fucking heels" she continued to run until she found the main staircase. Her heart felt like it was crushed into a thousand pieces she sat on the stairs and slowly took off her heels and put her head in her hands she wished she wanted to bury herself in a way that would hide her sadness without others seeing her. "your a fucking embarrassment Erin you set your self up for this its your own fault."


	36. Did you enjoy Prom James?

"Christ I love these heels but I swear they are going to give me blisters" Michelle took off her heels and rubbed her feet "here let me" James helped took off the other heel while Michelle sat on the bed smiling "that was wonderful James the dancing the whole prom queen and king it was perfect and.." Michelle stopped she notice how James wasn't giving her the attention she though she would get in fact his face was very flat he was neither smiling or frowning but just had a dull expression on his face. "hey did you enjoy prom James?. He placed her heels by her dresser and sat down on the bed next to her "I did but" he looked towards a photograph of the gang on Michelle's desk "I feel sorry for Erin her night was ruined."

Michelle lay flat on her bed "Erin didn't come back with us she must have gone home with Orla but I don't understand what made her upset... why was Erin looking for you anyway?" she ruffled her her sure she enjoyed it being straight tonight but she missed the natural curls. James felt he had to be honest particularly with Michelle she would have it in for him if it was left to late and he didn't tell her "she.. she wanted me to go on a date with her" James winched as he thought he would get a thump on the arm "so what do you tell her James?" Michelle sat up and put a hand on his back "I told her that I liked her as a friend and nothing more what made it worse was that she kissed me" he gulped "i guess she felt prom would be the most romantic place for it really."

Michelle rubbed his back "augh Erin" she leaned into James "you did the right thing dicko but yeah i understand you feel sad for her she does deserve to find someone." James rubbed his nose and sniffed "we seriously need to tell them about us we cant hide it anymore." Michelle kissed him on the cheek and hugged him "we will tell them on Monday afterschool Christ knows how Erin will react." James nodded he thought that Erin will go into a fit of rage because he never told her that he fancied someone else "well(James placed his hand on Michelle knee) she will have to accept us (he nodded towards the door) and so will Auntie Deidre and Martin. Michelle looked towards a gym bag she had lying in the corner "I'm very worried about what mammy will say we might have to run away if she doesn't approve.. we could go to your ma in London or perhaps Liverpool or somewhere that will take us." she hoped that wouldn't come to happen but she was prepared just in case.

suddenly there came a sound of footsteps up the stairs "James where are you?" Michelle quickly kissed him on the lips just before Deidre opened the door wearing her dressing gown" there is a girl on the phone for you name is Lauren she says its important" James stood up and slipped past his aunt and went down the stairs. "so how was prom Michelle?" Michelle smiled "it was brilliant mammy who knew James was a good dancer and he was a gentleman." Deidre nodded "I guess even some of the English have some redeemable qualities." she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small envelope "can you give this to him its from his Ma posted this morning but i didn't it to him" she tossed it on the bed "my guess is another wedding invitation Christ I had enough after that second fella she was with cant remember Michael I think his name was" Michelle leaned back "i never knew him" Deidre leaned against the doorframe "thats because you were a baby like James the whole family knew the only reason she married him was because he had money plus ended the stigma of being a single parent if it looked like he was the dad." 

"and was he James dad?" Michelle leaned in she always wanted to know who his da was after he showed up "Michael fat chance he was from Staffordshire and never set foot in Derry no James da was from Derry alright I am certain of it perhaps it was that Rory fella but we cant ask him anyway." "and why not?" Michelle stood up still wearing her dress which she hadn't taken off "because he is six feet under that's why brain hemorrhage from playing rugby Kathy didn't even show at his funeral she went off with another fella." Michelle really felt sad for James now Deidre was about to leave but paused "don't tell James but I wish something good for him in the future perhaps he finds a nice girl but who is prepared to look past him being English." with that Deidre left and shut the door behind her not knowing that the nice girl was right in front of her the entire time.


	37. Early confession: converted or conflicted

They were both meant to tell the gang on Monday afterschool however James realized that all the gang were at the mass on the Sunday morning. James also couldn't help to notice that Erin would occasionally look towards him but when he looked back at her and made eye contact she would quickly look away. Michelle when she noticed that James either was becoming sullen or feeling guilty would hold out her hand and give his a gentle reassuring squeeze and rubbed her thumb on his hand in a way to calm his nerves.

"the mass has ended thanks be to God" the whole congregation stood up at those words and made ready to leave the church as they were making their way out of the pew James looked back at Michelle and mouthed' we should tell them today' Michelle looked at him shocked and responded with 'are you sure' James nodded and Michelle squeezed his hand as they both stood outside the church building waiting for the others. Erin was the first to come out and when she saw James she nervously kept her head down "oh hi James" James wanted to give her a hug to comfort her but he knew he couldn't just yet "hi Erin can we talk I have something I want to say" Mary, Sarah, Gerry and Joe walked past them as Erin stood in place Orla walked back to Erin realizing that she had stopped to talk to James "oh Jesus walking on water was cracker I wonder what else he can do" James thought to himself he needed a miracle if this didn't end up going well.

"alright girls, James what's going on?" Claire was the last to exit the church seeing them all congregate in their small little group "James has something that he wants to say" Erin put her hands in her jacket pockets but was very hesitant to look at James after the nightmare of prom and the subsequent feeling of sadness that plaque her the day before. James gulped "well I have something to tell all of you" Michelle held his hand "WE have something that we want to tell you don't we James." James nervously smiled "well what we want to say is that" he took a deep breath "Michelle and I have been seeing each other for a while now." he looked around at the rest of the group who didn't say anything until. "ah James you aren't blind you can see Michelle every day." Orla pulled out a stick of bubble gum and put it in her mouth.

"no Orla he means that James and I are dating" Michelle put some of her hair back behind her ear "DATING?!" Erin and Claire looked each other "are you serious?" Erin almost held her mouth in her hands. Michelle huffed and kissed James on the cheek "that answer your question?" Claire leaned in "is it legal?" again Michelle huffed "yes it is we looked it up in the library." "you went to the library" Erin put her hands on her hips. Michelle matched her by putting her hands on her hips "well what do you girls think? Claire scratched the back of her head "well if its legal and you two love each other I will support you both when you need it" James and Michelle smiled at this but Erin just stood there with her hands on her hips and Orla well Orla was to busy trying to blow bubbles.

"I need some time to think about this" Erin quickly said and then decided to walk off back home dragging Orla along with her. Claire looked at Erin then back at Michelle and James "I will try to talk to her but I think it will take time... she told me about her feelings for James yesterday" she hugged both Michelle and James and then ran to catch up with Erin leaving just Michelle and James standing there hand in hand. "Well I thought it will be a disaster but it went better than what I was expected" James looked at Michelle who just smiled at him she couldn't resist the smile that James had "now we have to tell mammy and da" she noticed her parents walking to their car "come on dicko we might as well tell them today as well." 


	38. Either I am drunk on communion wine or heard you correctly?

"I will get some biscuits and some tea would you like some tea Michelle.. James?" Martin called out from the kitchen whilst Deidre sat down in the living room and took off her shoes. "no thanks dad (she looked at James)" "no thanks uncle Martin" James followed Michelle into the living room and sat next to her on the sofa. Michelle looked at her mother "mammy can I tell you something... something important." Deidre looked at her daughter "your not pregnant are you... if you are so help me god you are like my sister." "no I'm not pregnant!" Michelle looked at her tummy then back at her mum "do you want you dad to know?" "yes" Michelle looked at the floor.

"Martin!.. Michelle has something she wants to tell us." Deidre looked towards the kitchen "She isn't pregnant is she?!" Martin called back carrying a plate of biscuits and a cup of tea. "Da I'm not pregnant no i have some good news well at least i think its good news.. I have a boyfriend." Deidre and Martin looked at each other " Michelle i hope its a fella we will approve of we were worried you would have gone out with a fella we don't approve of." Michelle nervously smiled "no this fella is nice he is very lovely, kind and lot like any of the normal fellas in Derry."

Deidre smiled "well in that case we would love to meet him as soon as possible." James looked at Michelle and Michelle looked at him then held his hand "well... you are looking at him James and I are well in love with each other." Deidre and Martin laughed "well family do love each other and its nice to see the both of you have bonded so well with each other. Michelle held James hand "no ma I mean that I love James as in love him romantically." "YOU WHAT?!" Martin dropped his cup onto the carpet and Deidre chocked on her biscuit which caused Martin having to pat her on the back causing her to cough up the flakes of biscuit onto the floor.

Deidre looked up at the both of them her face completely red "did the priest put proper wine in that glass because I must be drunk but I though you said you and James were dating?! James leaned into Michelle "we are dating Auntie Deidre we have been for some while now." "I'm going to be sick" Martin rushed off the sofa and ran up to the toilet. Deidre looked at the both of them then down to the floor which at this point was covered in tea stains and biscuit crumbs "for god sake Michelle why did it have to be him?!" Michelle stood up her fists almost clenched "He does have a name ma his name is James and he is my boyfriend!" Deidre looked up at her "James is your cousin Michelle!" "its legal Ma I went to the library and read about it."

"you went to the Library?" Deidre almost smirked "why does everyone say that about me going to the library?" Michelle was almost getting fed up of it "well we all thought we weren't the type of person who would go to a library particularly out of their own free will?" Deidre tried to steady herself when she sat down "I did in fact it is legal i can borrow the book to prove it and IF we were to get married I know we would have to ask for a dispensation and I will personally write to get one." Deidre in a way was proud of her daughter "you really like James this much don't you?" Michelle nodded "I was always told that god knows everything perhaps* she gestured James to stand up as she wrapped her arms around him* this is God's plan who am I to question God." Deidre looked at the picture of Michelle at her first communion in the picture Michelle was frowning with her arms crossed "I thought you were his biggest critic half the time the way you used to dig your heels in when I had to drag you to church when you were wee." Deride walked to the window "I still feel wrong about this but who am I to go against God. I just have one favor to ask you both. Michelle and James ears were wide open "don't be stupid like my sister I hate for that to happen." James and Michelle hugged Deidre tightly "now Michelle all I have to do is convince your da that this is gods plan." James added "speaking of my mum is it ok for Michelle and I to go to London for my Mum's wedding." Deidre nodded "fine but tell my sister stick with a fella next time and don't treat them like toys its not much to ask?!"


	39. Where is your girlfriend James?

*Monday Lunch break*

James opened his bag and went fumbling through it until he found his lunch box however he also found something that he didn't think that was in there a can of coke and a multipack of mars bars. 'surely I didn't put that in there' he thought but he found a posit note stuck on the mars bars he read the note ' **JAMES I PUT THESE IN YOUR BAG HOPE YOU LIKE THEM, :Love you you absolute ride M xxxx'** James smiled he knew that Michelle had always made a good effort to look after him likewise he did for her and would buy her small things like Tato crisps. He opened up the multi pack of mars bars and was about to pull out one of them until "where is your girlfriend James?" he looked around to see Erin with her hands in her blazer pockets.

"I don't know where Michelle is she is probably in the library or somewhere... do you want to sit down?" James scooted over to allow Erin to sit next to him "do you want a mars bar?" he held out a mars bar to Erin but she didn't take it instead she pulled out her own lunch box and reached in for a double decker. "Are you alright Erin you seem a bit put out?" Erin just sat there eating her double decker "I'm fine James!" she breathed in deeply then breathed out "ok I'm not fine I'm upset really?" she put her head on the table. "is this about what happened at prom?" James rubbed her back "look I'm sorry I don't feel the same way I feel a bit bad about it."

Erin lifted her head back up "i guess that's what happens when you fall in love with the biggest ride at our school" James was taken aback by this "i cant be the biggest ride?" Erin doubled down "oh you are its just most of the other girls wont admitted it but i guess Michelle and myself are the only ones who will." 'come to think of it' James thought at he looked around noticing girls walking past at him quickly glancing at him but then would look away as if they didn't. "why is it all the fellas i like don't like me back James?" she threw her head back unto the table. "well I know how you feel" he rubbed her back "really how?" James sighed "you know my friend Lauren back in London?" "yeah i heard about her?" Erin nodded but still had her face flat on the table.

"well I liked her a lot and had a crush on her for a long time." James sighed "is that why you became friends with her?" Erin lifted her head up from the table again this time for good "no I was her friend since we were in nursery no i had a crush on her in year 7 and then asked her out in year 9. I sent her a love poem *he laughed* not my best work sure I bet you could do a better one." Erin weakly smiled "I bet I could so what did she say." James leaned forward "she told me what I told you I was devastated but we are still best friends to this day in fact *James reached into his bag and pulled out a crumpled letter* she says that she will come and visit me this weekend." Erin looked at the letter "is it ok that I can see that letter... if you don't mind?" James placed the letter in front of her "not at all" Erin grabbed the letter her eyes wondering over the contents of the letter "hey I'm talked about in this letter *she placed her finger over the words* perhaps you can speak to Erin about what i told you happened at prom perhaps you might have some advice for her." James nodded "I thought it might be nice to speak to someone about it that is not us lot I think you will like her very much."

Erin looked at the photo stuck at the bottom of the letter "she is very pretty James.. for a girl.. not that I like girls its just. *coughs* I'm boiling in this blazer." James stood up "well she was the most beautiful girl at my old school all the fellas fancied her *he rubbed his check* which is strange because she didn't fancy any of them at least if I remember correctly." "James!" Michelle ran over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek "I wrote a letter about you know what to you know who." She held a envelope in her hand then quickly put it in her bag "I will post it when we go home come on dicko." she grabbed him by the hand and started to lead him away "James.. thanks for being a good friend." Erin called out to him James looked at Michelle and let go of her hand to give Erin a big hug then when back to hold hands with Michelle who walked off together.

"Michelle.. am I the biggest ride in this school?" Michelle stopped the both of them and gave him a deep kiss "that answer your question" she noticed however one of the other girls in the school looking at James "oi you! no funny ideas he is my boyfriend!" James thought to himself 'I guess Erin was right.'


	40. Jelly baby and Lollipop

"Lauren said she will meet us by the bus stop so here we are" James sat down at the bench at the bus stop and stared at the traffic passing by Erin sitting next to him "I forgot to give you your letter back also this photo of Lauren with it" Erin handed back the crumpled letter "thanks you will like her Erin she is a nice person." James looked towards a bus coming in. "Is Michelle coming with us?" James put the photo back in his pocket "no she is busy at the moment with something although I cant remember what it is?... this is her i think." James stood up at the doors opened on the bus watching the people exciting the bus he thought this might not be the bus until.

"Jelly baby!" a tall girl got off the bus smiling "lollipop!" James ran towards her and gave her a deep hug gripping her tightly "oh lollipop lollipop oh lollipop Lollipop" *pop*" she flicked inside her mouth to make a popping sound "how are you Lauren its brilliant to see you again." "James I've missed you so much who is this lovely lady is this your girlfriend?" "no this is Erin the girl I told you about in the letters I sent you." Erin stepped forward a bit nervous "hi" Lauren looked down at her "Hiya Erin i love your shirt where did you get it from?" Erin looked down at her shirt "Primark I love your outfit you are very pretty.. if you don't mind me saying so." Lauren blushed "aww thank you you are too kind i love your outfit as well." James coyly smiled "should I leave you two alone" Lauren playfully punched his arm "oh James you cheeky boy" Erin pulled out a small paper bag from her pocket "would you like a lollipop Lauren I have some Chupa chups." Lauren looked into the bag "oh don't mind if I do." she pulled out a chupa chup unwrapped it and put in in her mouth "mm I love me a lollipop" Erin smiled "that's why the call you lollipop." Lauren grinned "you can call me lollipop if you want."

"Lauren can I ask you a question" Erin was walking next to Lauren who in turn was following James "yeah" "James said he liked you and asked you out years ago" Lauren thought back to that day "jelly here did write a beautiful poem and did ask me out yes" James turned round "that was one of my proudest works Lolli" "so why did you turn him down was it because you saw him only as a friend." Lauren looked down at Erin "yeah that was why but also because well... I like girls." James stopped and turned round "Lolli are you a lesbian?" Lauren put a hand on his shoulder "took you long enough Jelly i thought i made it obvious to you" James scratched his neck "I thought you liked guys Lauren" Lauren pretended to open and book and flicked through some imaginary pages "the dictionary definition of lesbian I believe is females who are attracted to the same sex."

Erin nodded in agreement with Lauren "so do you have a girlfriend?" Lauren sighed "no one will have me" Erin held out her hand for Lauren to take "i think you are very pretty Lauren you deserve someone" Lauren smiled at James "your friend Erin knows exactly what to say doesn't she" Lauren took her hand "i have my moments don't I James" Lauren looked around "so where is Michelle James? James looked back at the two of them "she said she was busy or something she knows that i was meeting you lolli."

"James! oi James!" Michelle came into view she jogged towards James and gave him a big smooch on the lips she looked at Lauren "is this Lauren I'm Michelle James girlfriend." Lauren waved "love those denim shorts Michelle." Michelle wrapped herself around James "well I have to show off my best assets apart from my baps but sadly you cant do that in public." James sighed Michelle kissed him again "James you know how much you love them " she looked at Lauren and Erin holding hands "oh is this a double date I know the best place we can go to follow me." Michelle dragged James behind her. Erin looked up at Lauren "is this a date" Lauren nodded towards Michelle and James "it can be if you want it to be?" Erin lead forward "I would like that a lot."


	41. Double date it is

"Michelle aren't you going to sit down on a seat?" Erin sat next to Lauren facing James and Michelle. "I am sitting on a seat Erin" Michelle shuffled herself to feel comfortable. "yeah but your sitting on James 's lap" Michelle smiled and looked at James "I know its the most comfortable seat there is and he loves me sitting on his lap *she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck* don't you?" James looked back at Michelle and smiled and put a hand beneath her chin and started giggling "I do" he leaned and started slowly kissing Michelle in front of their two friends.

Erin and Lauren looked at each other "Christ these two are madly in love aren't they" Lauren nodded towards James and Michelle. "yeah" Erin sighed as she looked at them briefly then back at her menu. "can i get you lot anything?" a small teenage girl with a notepad stood in front of their table. "can we both have a cheeseburger and some chips please" Lauren pointed to the menu. "Michelle what about you?" Lauren leaned in to Michelle. Michelle stopped kissing James for a second "same here and James what about you." James looked at the menu "I will have the chicken nuggets and salad please." Michelle leaned back into James "oh interesting choice there" and went back to kissing James.

"so Erin James told me in his letters that you want to be a writer or at least do some writing" Erin brushed some hair over her ear "yep I'm a writer i love being creative with my words." "who is your favorite writer Lauren?" Erin was intrigued was Lauren a writer as well or at least someone who apricated the creative process. "well in terms of plays its Shakespeare I guess that's typical of English people but in terms of author I like jane Austin's work I also like romantic novels I guess I'm a bit of a hopeless romantic James would agree with me on that."

"I like romance novels myself I read them before I go to bed like I wish i could go on a around the world cruise and see the world you know all those beautiful places and meet so many people and.. oh our food is here" sure enough the plates of food arrived and were placed down on the table however Michelle noticing this still decided to sit on James lap what's more she decided to cut up James chicken nuggets into small pieces "got to make sure there are no bones in it we don't want a repeat of what happened before do we James?"

"what happened before?" Lauren looked at Erin "he chocked on a chicken bone when my family invited him round for a Sunday dinner luckily my da saved him." they both looked at Michelle who was more interested in using a fork to feed James the pieces of chicken nuggets then she was actually eating her own food." Jesus Michelle he isn't a wain he can feed himself." Michelle looked back at her with a face that looked annoyed "I know he can but its romantic Erin plus he is as adorable of a wain." Erin almost had enough of the two lovesick lovebirds.

"lets sit at another table and leave these two lovebirds" Lauren grinned and lifted her plate up Erin followed suit and followed her to another table which James and Michelle were too busy in their own world. 


	42. Preparing to go to London

"James do i need a new outfit or should i wear what i wore to prom?" Michelle threw a suitcase on her bed on top of a messy pile of clothes that she hadn't decided to put in the laundry hamper despite her mother persistently saying to clean her room. "i'm wearing what i wore to prom Michelle don't worry Michelle you look lovely in that outfit i don't see what the problem is." Michelle looked at him as if he was stupid "what if i show up everyone in my purple dress? what if the bridesmaids are wearing purple James. What if i show up your ma then it will be embarrassing and a bad impression on her of me" she sat down next to her open suitcase on the bed and looked inside the empty case.

"Michelle i think you are overthinking this besides i checked with Mum and she said the bridesmaids are wearing green besides you will make a good impression i know you will and if anyone criticizes you they will have to go through me to get to you" James playfully raised his fists and made a boxers post causing Michelle to smirk at him "wow such a gentleman James defending my honor have you got the coach tickets." James patted his left pocket on his coat which contained both his and Michelle's coach tickets for both the journey to and from London and in his right pocket a small box with a ribbon on it a present for his mother perhaps. Michelle opened her draws and started to put clothes into her suitcase "so what did Lauren think of Erin then she seem quiet nice for a English girl where did they go after the cafe we lost sight of them." Michelle chucking some bras and nickers in her suitcase and some socks that had holes where here big toe had made a hole through.

"Erin and Lauren went to the park and just hung out by the swings she even apparently gave Erin a kiss on the cheek and asked for her to write to her" James smiled and looked out of the bedroom window "guess i'm a good matchmaker aren't I" Michelle looked towards the purple dress hanging up behind the door "well you are defiantly a good boyfriend that is for sure.. what time does the Coach leave?" Michelle looked at the alarm clock by the side of her bed. "in a hour." as soon as James said hour Michelle grabbed him with both hands and pushed him out of the doorway his heels scrapping against the carpet "wait downstairs i will be as quick as i can.. well go on you English prick *looking at James shocked face* *Slam!"."

"You about to leave James?" Deidre sat in the living room holding a cup of tea in both her hands "Michelle will be a bit she is packing her suitcase" he looked back up the stairs then back at his aunt "it will be nice to see mum but i wish that she made the effort to visit me here." he looked at a old photo of Kathy and Deidre in the photo Kathy had her arms wrapped around Deidre smiling. "truth be told i think your mother still thinks she is 16 doesn't realize her actions have consequences *sighs* she only cares about herself and its not right family should be selfless not selfish." James picked up the frame "do you think she will change auntie?" Deidre placed a hand on his shoulder "i hope so for you and me both" *clunck cluck*

"James can you carry my case please its heavy!" she dropped her suitcase next to his. "ok wains listen safe journey to London any problems phone here understand." Deidre put a arm around her daughter. James lifted Michelle's suitcase "Christ whats in here?!" Michelle messed with the scruchie in her hair "a lady never tells now lets get going you dick." she opened the door and held hit open with her foot "well come on James I want a good window seat on the coach" with that James and Michelle left the Mallon household and turned down the road. "can we visit some of those places that Erin goes on about like Kensington Gardens *she quickly looked back at him* not because I like London but i want to rub it in Erin's face that I've seen all those places." James looked down at his right pocket "yeah Kensington Gardens we can go there."


	43. What exactly is in the suitcase Michelle?

*after a long and tiring coach journey the duo arrived at London

"Christ James next time we are getting a flight that prick of a wain was kicking my seat the entire journey i wanted to kill him" Michelle stood by watching James pulling the suit cases out of the coach storage. "well we are here now the hotel isn't that far from here" James walked away from the coach with the luggage thanking the coach driver as they both walked off "well seeing as we in London James i bet you spend no expense and booked us into a fancy hotel that would make Erin even more generous the most luxury she has had in hotels was a travelodge and" she looked at him will a bit of annoyance "please say you haven't booked a travelodge?" James shuffled on the spot "ah well you see i found something better than a travelodge." he coyly smiled.

"Hi welcome to Primer Inn how can I help you today?" a elderly woman sat behind a desk looking up at James Michelle however was standing behind him arms folded clearly this was not what she had in mind in terms of a hotel experience. "hi i booked a room over the phone name is James Maguire you should have me for a double room" the elderly woman looked at her computer screen and typed in his name "here were are James Maguire you are room 301 also your stay here entitles you both to a full English breakfasts and i hope you enjoy your stay" James paid for the room and the receptionist handed him the keys. "lets go Michelle" he huffed as he lifted up both of the red suitcases and moved towards the open lift however Michelle rushed past him and stood in the doorway of the lift "oh no your taking the stairs Christ James Primer inn is the best you could treat me to? the Hilton at minimum is what i demand." and with that she pushed the third floor button on the lift and blew him a kiss as the doors shut leaving James to look at the door to the flight of stairs.

Michelle got out of the lift laughing and went to the door to their room and was about to open it when "ah shit" she didn't have the key James did "where is the English prick?" she stood in front of the door and leaned back against it only noticing a certain wee English fella trying to open the door to the corridor "you did that on purpose you you agh" he put the suitcases down and opened the door "whats in the suitcase anyway 'chelle" Michelle lifted her own suitcase and places it at the edge of the bed and opened it "right lets see.. t-shirts, socks, bra, knickers, shorts, jeans my outfit to the wedding obviously including heels and my own mug to drink from (it was a white mug with the words 'i'm a little minx') mammy says always bring your own mug in case there isn't one or its not a clean one and some little drinks of my own." James looked into the suitcase "some little drinks.. Michelle that is half a shelf of the off license: vodka, whisky, wine, rum oh and some coke and fruit juices so basically a small bar" Michelle looked at him almost surprised "well you know how expense things are in London i thought i would bring some of my own stuff its not a lot anyway.. make me a cup of tea will you i'm using the phone." she kissed him on the cheek and picked up the phone handle and dialed the number of their house phone "alright mammy. no i'm not in trouble and i didn't start anything! just thought i would let you know James and I are in our hotel room... yeah hes fine he is making me a cup of tea" she held the handle towards James "say hello" James picked up the kettle "Hi auntie!" she put the phone piece next to her ear "yeah we are here for a few days then we are coming back home by coach oh i will tell you what Ma that couch ride was terrible." James poured two cups of tea and placed one of them on the table next to the phone and tapped her gently on the shoulder while Michelle was on the phone tomorrow was the day of his mothers wedding he looked out of the window out at the busy road and traffic and thought "well James your not in Derry anymore."


	44. There is my big handsome Boy

"And another thing James bacon.. they called that bacon?! it was a joke i tell you that fry up wasn't very good James." Michelle was waving her hands about inside the taxi voicing her frustration about the 'joke' of a breakfast she was served this morning. "i didn't know i shared a taxi with Loyd Grossman?" James leaned into her and nudged her on the shoulder "hey it doesn't take a celebrity chef to criticize that breakfast James it was fecking obvious even to you bloody English give me a ulster or Irish fry up any day of the week." "i get it Michelle but listen please don't criticize my mum today i just want her to have a good day ok" Michelle hit James on the arm with her purple purse "is this the same mammy who dumped you in Derry never showed up and barley sent a letter to her son." James looked out of the window as the taxi pulled in.

James opened his door and walked around to Michelle's side and opened her door and held a hand out to allow her to step out of the taxi "thank you James" she gracefully stepped out of the car and stared at the church "i thought your ma would try to get St Paul's cathedral knowing her but this is a modest church are you sure the taxi dropped us off in the right place?" she looked back at James who was looking at the invitation "no this is the right place lets get in it looks like its going to rain later." "so where is the poor man.. oh there he is" Michelle nodded towards the man standing talking to the priest with a pinned white rose into his suit. "Apparently his name is Michael he is a stockbroker guess mum wanted to be around someone who likes money." James looked towards and pew and ushered himself and Michelle towards a empty pew where they sat down.

"christ my hip is itchy" Michelle was scratching her hip "whats wrong with your hip?" James looked towards her hip "its this new nicotine patch i got it because you kept whining about how smoking is bad for me so i'm trying to kick the habit but fuck me it itches like stinging nettles." Michelle gritted her teeth as she scratched the area of her patch "i'm proud of you Michelle for trying to kick the habit please do it for me." how could she resist that smile James gave her "erg fine but if i rip my skin off due to this itching its your fault." "ssh its starting" James put a finger on his lip as the church organ started "alright im not a wain James jesus.

*a long service later*

"James my big handsome boy" Kathy walked beaming towards her wain "hello mum congrats on your wedding" she kissed both of his cheeks "aw thank you James yeah Michael and I are happy and hopefully this will last.. oh is this Michelle!" she pointed to Michelle "aye is me Kathy" Michelle looked at Kathy sure she made sure she spared no expense on her wedding gown was she trying to compete with Princess Diana on that regard?. "Michelle you look stunning i love your purple outfit very regal and your hair i have never seen it so straight before" Michelle scratched her hip again "well i am the queen of our house well maybe the princess because mammy is the queen of our house." "where is my sister i noticed she isn't here." Kathy looked towards the congregation leaving the church "yeah mammy is ill at the moment so she couldn't make it chest infection i guess working with sick people can make you sick yourself." Michelle knew this wasn't true the real reason she didn't go was that she was fed up with her sister constantly remarrying at this point. "aw that's terrible i bet both of you will send her my regards" she looked at the white open topped car "oh i better go only we will be late to the reception you will be joining us both you two?" they both nodded "well dicko i'm hungry and i hope the dinner provided is better than the breakfast we had this morning." She tightly grasped his hand and went to find a taxi to hail down.


	45. What do you mean no rock the boat?!

"mmm James now this food is very good better than earlier today" Michelle had her plate full of food after going to the buffet table she stared at James empty plate and he was sitting down. "you ok James there is food there that you like i don't see what the problem is?" James looked up at her "i'm not hungry Michelle" she could tell that something was bothering him. "hey whats up dicko?" she sat next to him and rubbed a hand on his back. "this must be my 5 wedding i have been to that my mum has had. I was speaking to Michael her new husband earlier he is a good man like my former step dad Paul and well.." "your worried that she will cheat on him and divorce him like Paul again" Michelle leaned her head towards him "look at the end of the day if your mammy does something stupid its her own fault and you shouldn't have to worry about it. come one lets enjoy the day while we can." she transfers some of her food to his plate "now eat up James should i get us a drink." Michelle stood up from their table "look after my purse *she then pointed a finger at him* hey no peaking." James smirked "i'm not that sort of person." Michelle still pointed at him but her smiled removed the seriousness before "well you English can be sneaky buggers."

Michelle made her way to the drinks table and looked at the man behind the table serving "pint of beer and a glass of vodka please." suddenly she felt a push at her side as a boy around the same height had adjacently pushed into her he imminently turned round "oh sorry miss" his accent was strange and not from London hell maybe not from the UK at all. "where is that accent from?" she asked as she received the two drinks in her hands "oh i'm from New York in the USA" "so your a yank? *he nodded* what's a yank doing here at this wedding are you related to Michael?" "he is my uncle my dad his younger brother well he moved to the states when he was 21 got a job there with Citibank and I was born in the US my mum was from Boston and moved to New York worked in the same office as him and then the rest is history i'm Jason my the way." he held out his hand realized she was holding drinks in both and immensely pulled his hand back.

"I'm Michelle the bride is my Aunt Kathy I'm from Derry Northern Ireland and so is she but she moved to England years ago." James sipped his drink "oh you mean Londonderry is it safe there? only when I've heard about it on the news something bad has happened like a car bomb or a shooting." Michelle understood where he came from outsiders only heard about northern Ireland due to news reports and usually they wern't positive. "its fine mostly but you just get on with it you know. is that a Pepsi psh you need a beer Jason on beer pl.." Jason held a hand out to the bartender stopping him "i don't drink alcohol sorry." Michelle was shocked "you don't drink why?!" Jason sighed "I am a Methodist so i don't drink alcohol." Michelle wasn't sure if she met a Methodist before i mean she knew there were prods but she always saw prods as one big religion like Catholicism "so does your da drink what about your Uncle who's married to my aunt that's a glass of wine isn't it?"

" we are all Methodists and we don't drink at all i guess were are some of the only ones that take that bit seriously that's Ribena at least i think its called that its blackcurrant juice." "My aunt is marrying a prod oh i need to tell my boyfriend about this!" she quickly walked off to find James leaving Jason hanging there his face was a bit upset "oh she has a boyfriend" he muttered to himself he thought she was pretty anyway. "James James so i met this yank who is Michael's nephew and he said that his uncle the man Kathy is marrying is a Prod and because the are Methodists they don't drink alcohol can you believe it?!" James looked at her as if it was common knowledge "oh i knew he didn't drink but i didn't know why thought he did say he and his family was from Dorset originally so him being a Methodist makes sense if you think about it.. oh by the way there isn't a rock the boat i asked him earlier apparently mum hates it."

"Oh for fuck sake! you must have rock the boat! how can you not have rock the boat?! this is a insult to the people of Ireland its utterly disgraceful and your ma should be ashamed for not liking rock the boat!" Michelle almost placed the drinks on the table in anger "Michelle calm down your sounding like Erin its fine we can do without it can't we?" James noticed she was spilling the drinks "Calm down? dicko we have to have rock the boat! i'm going to speak to whoever is in charge of the music here and sort it out mark my words." She sat down but in her head she was scheming onto how to get rock the boat she wouldn't leave this reception until it had been done and she was damn sure to make it happen.


	46. Its rock the boat time people!

Michelle looked around the reception hall in the attempted to find the person who was in charge of the music and sure enough she found the person who was hired to do the music truth be told he looked like he had just come out of school he looked around 18 'was this his first job Christ'. In a way she regretted what she was about to do because he looked like a wee lamb all innocent and just trying to do a good job. "hey you the wee man with the cd's" she walked towards the young man manning the dj booth "can you play rock the boat sure all this music is nice but we need something to dance to properly ya know." she leaned in on the booth he looked at her "sorry miss i don't do requests just what i have been told to play by the bride herself." he tried to avoid eye contact as he messed with the cases for the cd's.

"listen here shit for brains where she and I come from wee play rock the boat, now i know for a fact she hates that song but fuck me if i'm to allow a Derry girl to have a wedding and not play rock the boat.. now be a good lad and play the fucking song!" her voice gradually getting louder and louder and more menacing by the second. "look i'm sorry but i am told not to take requests" Michelle pushed her finger into his chest "i don't care what you have been fucking told and i don't care even if it came from the almighty himself play the fucking song!."

now what happened next she didn't expect. The young man behind the dj stall started to get a few tears out of his eyes clearly he didn't expect to be insulted at a gig like this especially on his first gig why did he have to work for this agency and get posted this gig he thought to himself. noticing this Michelle went softer on him "look sorry about this but i would really like the song rock the boat tell you what I will pay you for it i don't have any money but the next best thing.. wait here." she walked off back to her table "James can you pass me my purse." James stopped talking with the guests sat on his table for a moment and then he handed Michelle her purse then went back to his conversation about doctor who no less.

As she went back to the dj booth he was still there wondering what she was going to pay him with "lets see *click* (she opened her purse and rummaged inside) i have.. no not that.. that's lipstick.. i need that later tonight.. ah ha 5 mini bottles of vodka and 2 packets of cigarettes is that a good payment for you?" he looked at the packets of cigarettes "i'll take the fags thanks you keep the drinks you might need them later" he took the cigarette packets "sorry whats your name again i didn't get it before?" Michelle winked at him "Michelle I've got a boyfriend so no chance on that front." the DJ smiled "na don't worry I've got a girlfriend already your boyfriend is lucky to have you." Michelle walked off 'yep he sure is.'

*after several speeches later and a first dance later*

"*tap tap* can i have everyone's attention please now for our next song can i ask Michelle to announce it for us please." Michelle kissed James and then went to collect the microphone out of his hands. "alright everyone now this next song is a tradition from where the bride comes from and myself its always played at wedding now get yourselves ready for it.. play it!" *rock the boat starts playing* "IT'S ROCK THE BOAT MOTHERFUCKERS!" .Michelle rushed over to James and sat in front of him and started to dance to the song. James gingerly sat down behind her and copied her. Now what James expected to happen was for everyone else to stare at them like they were crazy but instead apparently everyone else knew what to do everyone had joined in instead of Kathy who just sat at her table in bewilderment ever her husband Michael joined in on the fun.

"did you have something to do with this?!" James leaned in and shouted in her ear. She leaned back "eh just a little bit now shut up and dance with me!" 


	47. What is it with you English and your gardens?

*the next day*

"James the thing i never understood is what is it with you English and your gardens? Michelle and James were walking hand in hand in Kensington Gardens. "Well i remember when i was younger i lived next to a old man who used to have a nice garden he also had a nice allotment too i guess us English just love our gardens." Michelle swung her arm holding James hand forward "well if you loved your gardens so much you should marry it.. how did your ma like the wedding?." James looked at Michelle "well apart from your rock the boat antic she loved it but when I asked her she said as long as everyone else enjoyed that rock the boat she will willing to let it happen. she gave me a present afterwards."

"what is it some little key ring of Big Ben or something knowing your ma she will try to pay you off with something." James looked at his pocket "well i would say its a special present." James lead Michelle around the garden "well get your camera ready because Erin wants some photos." Michelle grabbed her disposable camera "well i guess i'm doing what orla would love to do."

"right should i take a photo of this fountain James? Michelle held out the camera "yeah Erin wants this one the Italian garden fountains hey did you know that there is a fountain in Belgium that has a wain pissing.. a wain pissing can you imagine that they are weird people the Belgians aren't they." "well there chocolate is cracker James can' deny that to be honest i find the English the weirdest people going." James looked at her "i don't think we are that weird in fact we are more alike than different as that Father Peter used to say" Michelle punched him in the arm "ugh don't remind me of him Christ he is a looker but he speaks shite."

"so are you telling me that Queen you know the 'we are not amused' one commissioned this memorial for her husband who kicked the bucket.?" Michelle looked up at the memorial from the bottom holding onto the railings. "yep Queen Victoria loved her husband Albert dearly she wore black for the rest of her life over him sad in a way but i guess that's what love is." James placed his hand in his right coat pocket his hand shaking and it wasn't from the cold. "Michelle can i tell you something.. something important?"

"have you commissioned a statue of me James because if you have i want in the center of Derry nowhere else will do." Michelle smirked at this perhaps he got Orla to do it she was skilled at art and design. "no Michelle what i wanted to say was that I love you." "yeah i know that James we both knew that unless you took a blow to the head recently if so i will beat up the fucker who did it." she clenched her fists. "no no i mean that i really love you and well before we left on this trip i got a letter in the post from a certain group of people giving me permission to do what i want to say now." James then got on one knee and pulled out a small tattered box but inside held a old silver ring "Michelle.. will you marry me?"

her answer was brief "No" "what?!" James heart was broken he planned this only for her to say no. however she smirked "i was messing with you you wee fecker *she wiped a tear from her eye* of course i will marry you!" James leaped up and proceeded to kiss her on the lips he then pulled out the ring and placed it on her finger. "this ring was given to me by mum at the wedding she said it was a family heirloom that she took when she took off to England all these years ago, its the Mallon engagement ring.

"So that's where it went mammy thought someone stole it!" Michelle looked at the ring on her finger "i guess it will come back to derry along with a lady wearing it." She pulled him in for a hug "this calls for a photo.. hey you!" she looked to a man in a suit walking past. "can you take a photo of us two please."


	48. Don't forget me dicko

*the day James heads off to uni*

"How are you feeling James" Michelle stood in the doorway to his room the suitcases lying on his bed were fill to the brim of things that he needed for his time at Oxford when he got the letter through the door he felt like he was going to have a heart attack but the letter didn't lie he was accepted at Oxford he was doing a history degree at Oxford he was the first member of his family to ever go to oxford even Deidre who did really well academically wise didn't got to either Oxford or Cambridge she went to Belfast.

"it feels weird Michelle to think i arrived here all these years ago i hated here at first but know its my home i feel more at home here then I ever did in London he walked over to her and held her hand the silver ring glimmering in the light "we will get married after uni we should both get our degrees you are still planning to study business as Leeds still?" "yeah though i don't start until a few days time so you are the first to go. i got a present for you James close your eyes." James did what he was told and closed his eyes he felt something being wrapped round his neck "ok James open them" he opened his eyes to see that he was wearing a silver heart locket with a silver chain.

"open the locket James" she eyes the heart locket he opened the locket to see a photo of Michelle of when she went to prom with James "i have a matching one with a photo of you in it. I got it so you can remember me at uni and i will remember you." James hugged Michelle tightly "i will always remember you Michelle i promise." Michelle kissed him on the cheek. "every night i will kiss this photo of you because i will feel like you are in the same room with me all the time regardless of our distance *she eyed his suitcase* now lets get your suitcases downstairs. "

as James walked down the stairs he was greeted by a crowd of people with a hanging banner that said "good luck our wee English fella" "GOOD LUCK JAMES!" the whole crowd applauded. "well James are you ready" Deidre kissed him on both cheeks "you are the first member of our family to go to oxford university so you made me proud already James." Erin stood behind Deidre holding a wrapped present "i got you a little something James Lauren and I made it ourselves" Lauren wrapped her arm around Erin he unwrapped the present to hold a work diary covered in decoration and a large title that said 'property of the wee English fella' "it was Erin's idea at first she wanted a normal diary but i thought why not a work diary for you James."

"i got something for you James" Orla handed him a big book "its a photo album i made with photos of all of us in and you ma give us some photos in the post of you as a wain so i put them in as well." James took the album and flicked through the pages indeed it had many photos of all the derry girls inside . "thank you Orla" he went to hug Orla with one arm she wrapped herself round him tight "aww James" Claire had a present in her hand as well "i asked a family friend to make this for me i hope you like it." Claire's present was a handmade jumper embroidered with a giant rose and a giant shamrock. James put the sweater on over his t-shit it fit him tight and snug and he knew it would keep him warm in the journey to oxford. "thanks Claire *he wrapped his arms around her* thank you.. all of you for this you didn't have to do this." Michelle wrapped her arms around him "because we all love you James thats why we did this now go make us all proud James." She turned him round and gave him a deep and passionate kiss.


	49. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This epilogue is set after James and Michelle have attended university they are also married by this point in the fic so this is set 6 years after James first attended oxford university at 18.
> 
> Thank you for all of you that have stuck to the end of this fan fic and thank you for reading it.

"I am still so proud of you dicko a first at oxford university and you did a masters degree as well to top it all off." She put down the photo on the chest of draws. Suddenly she felt funny all of a sudden "christ i feel sick fuck" she walked to the bathroom and "blurgh!" James heard this and went into the bathroom to see Michelle leaning over the toilet "are you alright do you need a glass of water" Michelle stood up "no James" however instead of being nervous or scared she was smiling "i think i know what it was quick hand be one of those test kits." James opened the mirror cabinet and pulled out a pregnancy testing kit. "give me a sec James" she said down on the toilet and after she was finished she pulled the stick in line with her eyes and read the result "James i have some good news for you.. im pregnant."

"Really?" his face pulled a smile. "really James i am pregnant"she handed him the test kid he looked at the kit and there was two vertical lines yes she definitely is pregnant. "we are going to have a baby!" he placed a hand on her belly while giving her a deep kiss "yes James we are going to have a wain and we need to sort this place out ready for a baby.. we are having a wain James!" she wrapped her arms around him tight. "well we will get to that hurdle in sorting this place out when the time comes."

"do you think it will be a boy or a girl James?" Michelle placed her hands on her belly and gently rubbed it. "well no matter what Michelle we will love it unconditionally wont we" James kissed her again on the lips "all the time we were trying for a baby and now we are going to have one we have to tell all our friends."

*weeks later*

"Ok Mrs Maguire this will be cold" a nurse placed the scanner on her belly and looked at the screen "there is your wain on screen" James and Michelle looked at the screen "oh wait there appears to be two of them you are having twins congratulations "twins James twins! guess English fellas have good swimmers." James couldn't believe it at first until he stared at the screen the nurse was right it was twins. "would you like to know the sex of the twins or not?." the nurse looked at the both of them "no we would like it to be a surprise and we are planning a natural birth for it" Michelle held James hand now he really needed to sort their place out .

*more weeks later*

"christ james the pain is hell whos bright idea was it for a natural birth then?" Michelle was lying on the bed in her delivery room "Michelle it was your idea." Michelle looked up at him wincing in pain "fuck sake it hurts! *breathing deeply* aggghhh!" "ok Mrs Maguire i need to to push now push!" Michelle pushed screaming in pain holding James hand the entire time as he was leaning next to her ear providing motivating words. "WAAAAAA!" "congrats Mrs Maguire its a girl now i need you to push again big push. "oh for fuck sake childbirth can kiss my hole!" Michelle griped tightly onto James hand even more to the point he was wincing in pain. "WAAAAA!" this one is a boy Mrs Maguire healthy baby boy and girl. Michelle went all red "James i did it.. fuck me" James kissed her on the lips "im so proud of you." Michelle smiled "give them here please" the nurse wrapped the wains up and gave them to Michelle who made sure both of them were latched on to feed. "do you have names for them?" the nurse held a piece of paper. James looked at his son "Thomas James Maguire" the nurse wrote that down "and for the daughter?" Michelle looked up "Alannah Michelle Maguire. look James they are beautiful." James looked at his wains "they are but not as beautiful as you." Michelle kissed him on the forehead "we are going to have our hands full from here on out."

THE END


End file.
